Strictly Business
by LostSarah
Summary: Bella has been an intern with Cullen Enterprises for four summers in a row and has a job secured with the elite company. Since her time there she has captured the hearts of all the employees she meets, including Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. But it seems, there is one that captured heart through it all... AU/AH/Canon Couples without the canon personalities
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My broccoli looked gray. Not a blatant gray but not the vibrant green that marks fresh produce. I pushed it along the trail of vinaigrette that was left on my plate to try and trick my mind into accepting the odd hue. I could feel my stomach growl in protest. I'm sure my face was twisting into a grimace at the seeming need to eat this mediocre meal when I felt something hit my cheek and fall onto my arm.

"You aren't eating." I looked up from the popcorn kernel that landed on my arm to see the amused, but concerned, face of Rosalie. Her icy blue eyes scanned my face and before I could get used to the worry that reflected in them, she slipped her nonchalant mask over her features and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "You've been pushing your food around for two minutes and the sound is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Rose, stop," Alice scolded from next to her. The shorter girl seated across from Rose reached over to pull me into her side, "four years here obviously changes the way you view the food." I chuckled silently and rested my head on her shoulder.

"It's not even that bad. She's just so picky," Rose rolled her eyes but pushed the salad that she brought from our favorite restaurant across the street my way. I beamed and gladly accepted her offer. She grabbed my plate and stabbed the left over broccoli with her fork, making a show to eat it and punctuate my so called pickiness. The truth is, I would eat anything. Food and I have always had a deep and meaningful love affair. We had only hit this rocky spot in our relationship when I entered my fourth year of the summer internship program at Cullen Enterprise. I had just completed my senior year of my undergraduate career and was given the rare experience of the same internship every year since I began at the University of Washington. Every summer, I would come to the Cullen Enterprise campus and live in their on-site model apartments and work with various teams with another set of interns. Inexplicably, I was the only student to return once, let alone every year, and was considered to be the unofficial leader of all intern teams. In fact, I was even a guaranteed new hire once I graduated from this last stint in the three month program.

Rosalie and Alice had been hired by C.E. to head the social media aspects of the marketing department almost one year ago. I was assigned to them as their only intern in the hopes of easing their transition and the development of their positions. To say we hit it off immediately would be an understatement. These women were my best friends, my sisters, and my mothers all in two amazingly talented and intelligent individuals. Alice Brandon is 5'2" with a vibrant smile and energy that hit every person she encountered at full force. We start work at six in the morning and at 5:45, Alice is at my apartment with a large black coffee and enough enthusiasm to charge a battery. She works with our creative division to put together the best images for every department to put out through Rose and herself in various outlets of social media and I can't think of anyone better suited to complete the job. As small as she is, she commands respect with the immense amount of competency she displays with every department head. Shakespeare was writing with her in mind when he said, "Though she be but little, she be fierce."

If Alice is a small tornado, Rose is a tsunami. Rosalie is a 5'9" brick wall of beauty and attitude. Of course, her attributes flow much deeper than that, but she has had to work to display them and create an image that presents her intelligence and poise before her jaw dropping good looks. Rose is a technical genius but is constantly discounted due to the male dominance in her field. Alice and I were dear friends and confidants, but Rose and I bonded over the doubt many people have over our abilities and merit in this company. In the last year, Rose has educated me on and protected me from misogyny in the work place. She has given me confidence to demand the treatment I deserve; I trust her with my life and respect her endlessly.

When their hire was made official and the department created, Rose and Alice entered Cullen Enterprise as the perfect storm and everyone was changed in their wake. They captured the attention and praise of the owners of C.E. almost immediately. Three brothers own C.E. after it was created by their great grandfather. It has been ten years since they took their respective positions and the company has grown immensely. The three brothers usually keep to themselves, but the CFO and COO in particular, have taken me under their wings due to my continued presence here. Through their brotherly obsession with me, they were thrusted directly into the paths of Storms Rose and Alice and never came out.

Jasper Cullen is a soft spoken, deeply passionate man who takes care of everything any employee needed as the roll of COO. He didn't stand a chance against Tornado Alice. It seemed as though they met and haven't truly seen another person since. Their love, although sometimes nauseating, inspires me every single day.

Rose and Emmett have a decidedly different epic love story. Emmett felt similarly to Jasper when he first saw Rose. As the CFO, many expect him to be a quiet boring accountant with a clear inclination to numbers over people, but Emmett Cullen challenged that stereotype every day. Sometimes, I think he went into finances just because no one ever would have thought he could. Emmett is my bear. He towers at 6'4" and his personality is somehow still bigger than his actual person. He is loud, boisterous, and cares so deeply. He also has been known to appreciate beautiful women regularly and vocally. Keeping his conquests away from C.E. did little to keep the rumor mill from labeling him as the player that he was and unfortunately, his reputation preceded him. The moment he saw Rosalie, we could all notice a change in him, but she would have no way to know he wasn't wooing her in order to conquer the new hire. She fought their budding relationship every step of the way, refusing to be the woman who slept with her boss. Her heart didn't get the memo though and on my first official day as their intern, the dam of emotions broke and she relinquished her fears and I've never met a happier couple. Their relationship is still relatively new and Rose's old insecurities occasionally rear their heads, but as far as Emmett is concerned, they've been in love as long as he's been alive.

"Listen!" I sassed as another piece of popcorn was launched at me, "I've been here for four years. I have been subjected to this cafeteria for four years. I earned the title of picky when it comes to this place." I pointed to the rows of buffet style lines that surrounded us. The staff were able to eat in the dining facilities or bring something in for lunch, but the interns had no choice during their stay in the program unless they wanted to spend their entire stipend on groceries. Rose and Alice just snickered at me and shook their heads when Alice suddenly stopped and began her excited vibrating. Her body's movement was shaking the whole table and I clasped my hands over her shoulders.

"Okay, Lassie, use your words. What is it girl?" Rose teased.

"We should invite Bella to dinner tonight!" Alice beamed. She began to mention all the things she needed to get and all the ways it would benefit me before Rose interjected.

"We don't know if she wants to spend the only Friday night that she isn't working with work people, Allie. You have to remember, she's younger and maybe wants to be with her college friends. She has seemed really burnt out lately."

"Oh." Alice seemed dejected. She turned to me and held her face in my hands, "She does have those bags under her eyes again. Do you think she actually isn't eating? Sometimes not eating affects sleep cycles! Oh! Why don't we pick up some melatonin when we go shopping for tonight?"

The conversation shifted between every topic that could possibly be covered about me without me contributing before I pushed out of her arms and raised my hand, waiting to be acknowledged.

"I hate when you do that." Rose scoffed

"Bella, you know you can say whatever comes to mind." Alice soothed.

I waited to see if they would start talking again but when Rose flourished her arms signaling their attention was mine, with an eye roll, I began, "I am eating. My bed is uncomfortable, so my back hurts and I wake up in the middle of the night. I love hanging out with you guys and the others from the office. I don't have friends my age. What is going on tonight?" Alice looked like she was going to fight with me on every point I made but Rose beat her to it.

"We're going to dinner tonight with Emmett and Jasper but then we're going to Edward's apartment here in Seattle for drinks." Edward Cullen was the youngest Cullen brother and the CEO of Cullen Enterprises. He was possibly the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my whole life. Despite the height of his position on the corporate ladder, he was the head coordinator of the internship program and I had the immense pleasure of working with him for my first two years here. In the beginning, he was training me and the others but when I returned, I aided in the process and worked directly under him. Now that I am considered a more valuable and stable member of the team, I don't work with him or really any of the other interns even though that is my official status. To say that I am disappointed at how infrequently I see him would be an understatement. Although, it's probably for the best as he's married to a beautiful, albeit, a little shallow, woman with an amazing three year old little girl. His wife, Tanya and daughter, Irina, had recently moved to Portland, Oregon when Tanya got a large promotion in her company. Truthfully, none of us know what it is that she does nor do we care. I'm less adamant with my dislike of the woman but Emmett and Jasper hate her deeply which, by proxy, goes the same for Alice and Rose. Edward is very tight lipped on the whole situation. He will never allow a bad word to be spoken of her in his presence and, as far as I can tell, supports her in every way. He is a very commanding presence and to think that Tanya is able to dictate what he will do in his domestic life, especially in the concerns of his daughter, is a contradiction to the man he portrays himself to be. Truly, the whole relationship confuses me. Thankfully, it isn't mine to be confused about.

"Well, where are you going for dinner? I don't really want to drive in the city and I can't ride with you if you're going back to Edward's."

"Bella, we're asking you to meet us at Edward's after our double date!" Alice said in a _duh_ , kind of tone. I must have looked as hot as I felt because Rose busted out laughing and pointed at my heated complexion.

"Oh my God! You still have a crush on him! Look at how red you are! Alice, do you see her face? She's so nervous at the thought of going to Edward's apartment," Rose teased and pointed at me.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," I rolled my eyes and put my hands to my cheeks to cover the red tinge of my blush.

"She isn't denying it," Rose sang.

"Okay. So, the man is beautiful and _maybe_ when I worked with him I developed a little bit of a crush and _maybe_ I still think of him from time to time." We all knew I interjected the maybe's to save face. I had gotten far too drunk one night when the three of us were celebrating our first successful social media campaign and we began to confess all sorts of things to one another. Three bottles of wine and some shots in, they became a little loose lipped on their love lives and I lamented about my lack thereof.

"Bella, you're smokin' hot. Why in the world are you telling us you've been single for four years?" Rose had slurred in disbelief.

"I'm in love with someone I can't have and no one else compares!" I had blurted out in a frustrated groan. The second the confession left my mouth I slapped my hands over my lips and giggled silently. I had never vocally expressed my deeply buried feelings. Of course, the two women shrieked and lunged for me. They grabbed my arms and shook until the words were tumbling out of me, quite possibly from their sheer force. "It's Edward!" I yelled. Before they could recover from their deep shock at what I had revealed I started to relay the tale of how we met and the adoration I felt from the moment we locked eyes and onward. By the end, I was sobbing and telling them my distress at feeling so deeply for a married man, and my boss no less! They comforted me as best as they could and we all eventually fell into uncomfortable sleep on the couches in Rose's one bedroom apartment. The following morning, before anyone could make any comments to me, I explained that I had been feeling the alcohol a little too intensely and all my feelings came out exaggerated and magnified. I assured them that it was just a passing crush and I still found him attractive but wasn't upset in the slightest that we weren't ever going to be together. Thankfully, they accepted the partial truth and we never discussed it again.

Popcorn hit me again and I registered the two women in front of me waiting for me to say something about their accusations, invitation, or both. I weighed my options. I could protest their claims of my crush, but that would get nothing accomplished but bring more questions to the table. I could decline the offer to drinks, but they would ask why and my only reason would be because it was Edward's house and I had just told them how desperate I was for a cold beer. I sighed deeply. I had one choice that didn't end with their ridicule. I had to go.

I looked up from where I had been studying my knuckles and nodded my agreement. Alice cheered and threw her hands up in victory. Rose had a small smirk on her face and cocked her eye brow up in her signature bitch face. She had won and she knew the night was not going to pass by uneventful.

Butterflies erupted within me. For the first time since I had met him, I was going to be in a nonprofessional setting with Edward Cullen. Two of the six people that were going to be in attendance knew of the feelings I had for him, regardless of how I've covered them. Uncertainty washed over me with a strong under tow of excitement. Rose's eyes said it all. Tonight would be interesting to say the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING besides the plot. That baby is mine**

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Hey Guys! I'm so excited to be posting Strictly Business. This is an idea I've had for a while and I'm pumped to share it. Plsssss review and give me all the feedbacks & we can be friends. Here's the newest chapter:**

Chapter 2

I was just about done blow drying my hair when I heard the faint sound of someone screaming my name over the air rushing to my head. I turned off the hair dryer just as the bathroom door slammed open and bounced off the wall next to it. In the place that was once occupied by a closed door and peace, there stood an oaf of a man with a wide smile and deep dimples. He looked pleased with himself as I stood with my hands on my hips with my head cocked to the side.

"Baby B! It's time to go! I've been yelling your name for hours."

"Emmett, I started my hair about two minutes ago and when I left my bedroom, my apartment was notably sans you." His mouth opened to refute my claim when Alice popped under his outstretched arm to stop a bickering match before it began.

"I have no idea why you bother arguing with him. We got here about thirty seconds ago and he barged in before the car was even stopped." Alice grabbed my hand and led me through my modest housing space that was offered by C.E. In light of my seniority within the intern program, I was given my own housing unit instead of a shared dormitory. "Speaking of things I don't know why you bother doing, why are you drying your hair? It will still be wet in the morning. You have too much!" Alice ran her fingers through my still damp curls. She wasn't wrong. My thick blonde hair was unruly at best and the blow dryer seemed to just give it a heat that didn't dry nor smooth. I knocked her hand out of my hair and hugged her to me. I turned back to make sure Emmett was trailing behind me and grabbed my keys. When everyone was out of my apartment I locked the door behind me and tried to calm my raging nerves.

I got in the car just in time to hear Rose scold Jasper for playing country music all night. I clapped my hands between their unnecessarily close faces and watched them turn from each other reluctantly to see me buckle my seat belt.

"I thought I was driving myself over to Edward's? Or are we not going there anymore?" I tried to hide the hope from my voice. Maybe he had stayed in Oregon for the night and we we're going to spend another evening at Emmett's bachelor-not-bachelor-pad.

"We are still going to Edward's, Bella." Rose sassed as if scolding a child for asking to skip school.

"It's kind of funny really Baby Bell," Jasper's smooth voice filled the car as he started to pull out of my driveway, "Edward heard you were driving yourself over and he got worried that if you were drinking you wouldn't be able to get home safely and he was adamant, actually, he demanded, that I come and get you and return you safely home."

"Welcome to the Cullen Bros Door to Door Service, Baby B!" Emmett boomed. I could feel Alice's smile practically burning into my face as she stared and I purposely avoided Rose's gaze in the rear-view mirror. I sunk down and made myself interested in the street lights we passed on the short drive to Edward's Seattle development. I refused to allow my mind to analyze this piece of information. Surely, this was a concerned boss or mentor looking out for the well-being of an employee. _Yeah, Bella, that's it. That's all you're hoping it is too. Suuure._ Sometimes, I hate how well the voice in my head knows me.

The drive to Edward's was far too short and marked with an uncharacteristic amount of silence for the group I was traveling with. This silence was broken as we parked and Emmett burst from the car with a loud cheer and a signature, "Let's Partay!" as he entered Edward's rental home in a similar fashion to how he entered my bathroom. Edward's yell of protest could be heard from the front yard and Jasper chucked softly to himself. Nervous or not, seeing the relationship between these three brothers will always be my favorite thing. Second, only to watching Edward hold Irina… but I digress. _More like you want to undress_. Inner Bella has got to keep it together.

"Now that the oaf has gotten his issues under control, the rest of you are welcome to keep me from strangling him inside." Edward's good natured ribbing was doused in his usual velvet tone. I couldn't help it. I had to meet his eyes. It was like a curse. When the man was in my presence, he was all I could see. I was acutely aware of the way his body rested in the door frame and his biceps flexed under his Yale t-shirt. The other three moved swiftly from the oddly warm Washington air but I couldn't even move oxygen from my lungs, let alone my legs one in front of the other. Alice turned back before she made it too far ahead of me and grabbed my hands, forcing me to move.

"C'mon! I had Edward buy your favorite tequila." Oh, so we're having that kind of night. I should have been surprised by the indication of heavy drinking on what I had previously assumed would be a laid back night, but Emmett and Jasper have both been insanely stressed with expansion projects and I'm sure Edward was not exempt from those headaches.

When I trailed in after the group I had the opportunity to take in everything that was Edward Cullen's home. I could tell that he was here most of the time. His books were scattered across the tables and shelves but was otherwise bare. Edward is a deeply private man and I would imagine that his room holds a photo of his mom, his family, Irina, and possibly Tanya, and then nothing else. Knick knacks, picture frames covering every wall, art, those things can be appreciated by him but are not viewed as a necessity. This place was entirely his. He got what mattered to him and saw little need for anything else. He was a direct man. I admired him for it every glimpse I got.

"I know, it isn't very lived in. I just don't really see a need to cover the walls of a rental space. Alice hates it." Edward's entire presence enveloped me. He smooth tone washed over me and I could feel my body sag in relief that he was the first one to acknowledge me. I thought of all the awkward ways that Rose and Alice would try to initiate conversation between us or how I would ignore his presence. All were displeasing. All made me want to crawl under a rock. This was nice though; his control was welcomed.

"I don't hate it at all. I wasn't looking because I was disappointed. I was taking in how very _you_ this whole space is. You have what you need and find important." He didn't say anything, so I pushed through the drop in conversation, "Like, over there, you have a very comfortable looking leather chair. It isn't too comfortable though, that you'll want to sleep in it, because that would be silly. But it does look like you could sink in and read an entire book without having to readjust because of stiff muscles." He still added nothing, so I continued, "And, um, it goes without saying that your books are everywhere. Not because you're messy though, but because you read so much and everything gets placed where you enjoy it and can be easily picked up again. I'd actually bet that the only reason you have this huge sectional," I turned again and pointed to the huge couch against the wall, "was because Emmett went with you when you got furniture and he demanded a place to sit to watch the TV that he probably also forced you to buy for the room." I turned to him, finally making eye contact for the first time.

"You're damn straight, Belly B! This tool was going to buy stools for the counter in the kitchen and that one dinky chair. That's it! It's like he doesn't want me to be here." Emmett interrupted us as he threw himself on to the couch he proclaimed was Edward's best decision. I was startled that I hadn't noticed anyone else enter the room during my diatribe. I looked up and saw Rose's trade mark bitch brow and smug smirk as she came to nudge Emmett into a reasonable sitting position. Thankfully, she seemed to be the only one that noticed our exchange. Well, my exchange.

I chanced a glance at Edward and he was still looking at me. His lips were turned to a soft smile and his eyes searched mine. I edged a little closer to him as we stood towards the other side of the room. Maybe subconsciously maybe entirely on purpose. He stayed still and then our gaze broke when Alice began to clap and Jasper handed her a margarita.

"A mixed drink for my light weighted little lady and shots for the rest of you sloppy fuckers." He passed a tequila shot to each of us with a wry smile.

"Are you included in that description, dear brother?" Edward quipped while grabbing his shot. I'd seen him fool around with his siblings very few times and my heart throbs every time casual Edward comes out to play.

"I'm the sloppiest one out of all you!"

We laughed as Emmett thrusted his shot in the air and toasted, "To sloppy nights and long ass mornings!" We all cheered to the foolishness and threw back my favorite brand of smooth gold tequila.

"Great choice in liquor, B." Edward's elbow brushed against mine as he gave me the small praise. My heart _may_ have skipped at the nickname. _Your panties melted, too._

I shrugged, "I used to use it to make rum punch but then one night it was all I had left and the rum was too expensive so I got ready to do shots and chase them with some juice. As soon as I realized it didn't need a chaser, I decided I'd never taint this liquid love with anything else again." I sighed wistfully and poured myself another shot. I tossed it back and smiled sweetly at him while filling his cup. The amber liquid was my favorite but impermeable to tequila, I was not. Two shots was enough to warm my belly and put the butterflies to sleep. Edward looked surprised at my boldness very briefly, but took the shot regardless.

The evening quickly dissolved into a tequila lubricated mess. Rose and Alice were on Edward's coffee table and Emmett and Jasper were throwing monopoly money at them while Edward and I stood at a safe distance, not really speaking to each other, but definitely not participating in the group nonsense.

"How long has it been since I've had a cigarette, Jasper?" Alice seemed truly worried that she had forgotten her long time smoking habit and hopped off the table to search for her purse.

"Darling, you haven't smoked in front of me since last weekend when you were just about this wasted." Alice was mostly only a social smoker and she happened to bring Jasper and Rose down with her. Emmett didn't partake but he would always go out and chat with them as they smoked a few.

"That is too fucking long. Rosie," Alice sang, "are you feeling particularly deprived of nicotine?"

"As a matter of fact, my tiny pal, I am." Rose jumped on to Emmett's back and the four surged on to Edward's front porch.

I was very much aware of how quiet the room had gotten. And how alone Edward and I were. His front door might as well have been thousands of feet thick. Another world could have been on the other side. Edward's living room quickly became a vacuum and I could feel tension replace the air. I was so confused by what I was feeling. Was I making it up? Surely, unreciprocated attraction does not create this thick tension! Throughout the evening, we had kept our distance but had talked about more personal topics than we had in the four years I had known him. I knew that picking at my nails could only keep me occupied for so long and would eventually look really gross. I glanced up from my hands to see Edward, seated in his leather chair on the other side of the room, staring intently at me.

"It's very interesting that you're here." His voice sounded deeper. Was it always that deep? Would I be able to tell if it changed? _You'd be able to tell if that man got one hair on his head trimmed, who are you trying to kid._

"Interesting how?" I somehow found the voice to respond.

"I have avoided this since the moment I met you." Well. _What the fuck does that mean_. My mouth opened and shut at least twice before he continued, "My defenses have always been up around you. Having you here, in my home, is something I've worked to keep from happening." His tone didn't suggest anger at the girls having invited me, but I didn't understand how else to interpret his words.

"I mean, I can leave. Alice and Rose told me it was okay, but I can totally call a cab. I didn't mean to encroach on any type of personal space." I stuttered through that awkward half apology and looked anywhere but his face. However, I didn't move from where I was perched on his couch. Maybe it was the tequila. _Or maybe it was you hoping against hope that he'd tell you that isn't what he meant…_

"Oh, Bella, no! I didn't mean that I didn't want you here. I just meant that I had tried to keep you from coming for a while." Well, that sure sounded like he didn't want me there. My head cocked to the side and I opened my mouth to respond before he pressed on, "Shit. That isn't coming out right. I want you here. I actually thought of telling the girls or my brothers to invite you countless times. But I couldn't. I couldn't have you here because of how badly I wanted you to be." Warmth filled my body. That was not the tequila.

Before I had any chance of responding, the door opened and coughs filled the room. "It is fucking cold. Even while sucking in smoke. I am cold." Alice griped uncharacteristically, as she beelined for the tequila. She filled our empty shot glasses and waited for us all to grab one.

"You smoke menthols, baby," Jasper pointed out while emptying half the tequila she had poured for herself and returning her the glass with a more reasonable portion, "They make your mouth feel chilled. Especially when your lips are numb from tequila." He smirked as Alice pouted for being corrected and teased for her drunkenness. Jasper wasn't exactly sober, but she still found a way to pucker that lower lip.

"They aren't too numb for this," Alice declared as she roughly gripped the back of Jasper's neck and pulled him down to her level and into a searing kiss. I didn't ask too many questions about Alice's sex life, but I knew enough to know that her change in tone and Jasper melting slightly in her arms, that tonight would be a night spent in Alice's playroom. Most people get squeamish around open Dominant/submissive relationships, especially when its female/male respectively. I think it's amazing. Their love is so strong, and true, and open that their trust allows them to be exactly who they want to be without worry of hurt or judgment… While I don't want a man to submit to me, I can't help but sigh wistfully at the display.

"Boo! You're such a cat person, bro." Emmett breaks the moment, as only Emmett does, by yelling loudly and throwing chips at Jasper. It seems that nothing could break Jasper's mood though, as he looks up from Alice when she releases him and tucks herself into his side.

He's all smiles when he replies, "Hell yeah I am!" Alice and Rosalie laugh at Emmett's dejection at not affecting his brother.

"I'm sorry. A cat person?" I'm laughing at their silliness but I have no idea what the comment meant.

"Yeah, Baby Bells, Eddie over here has a great theory about people like him and people like Jasper." Emmett sets the stage for an explanation and I am more than intrigued, "Tell her E-Dog."

"Your nicknames are the worst. You're never going to find one that sticks. Just call me Edward, bro." Edward scolds his older brother but his gaze is soft and his smile good-natured.

Still feeling the tequila, I twist my body towards Edward and lean in not so subtly, "Well, are you going to tell me why you're cat people?"

He chuckled lowly. "Oh no, B, I am a dog person. Jasper is the only cat person in the room." His voice is sex. That's it. It's sex and my ears have lost their virginity. Am I drooling? _You aren't drooling but you don't look far from it, weirdo._

"Ahem," I clear my throat after a weird pause passes, "I still need to be educated!" I remind him and myself.

"I have a theory that cat people wish to be dominated in the bedroom and dog people are those that do the dominating." Edward smoothly relays his hypothesis to me and I almost choke on the tequila I'm sipping

 _Cat got your tongue?_

"Okay, I need more information before I can agree or disagree." Edward looks shocked that I'm entertaining the conversation but, with a look at the rest of the room, he shrugs and presses into his argument.

"A cat is in control. They come to you when they want to and they dismiss you when they want to. A person who willingly enters a relationship where they know they will be a means to an end, occasionally rewarded by affection, with a pet, is someone who also enters into that relationship with another person. A dog however, lives to please. They serve their master and wait patiently for affection. If they don't get it, they continue to work for it. A person who enters into a relationship where they are served and give rewards of pets and treats, is someone who also enters into that relationship with another person."

Emmett, of course, has a response ready and he proceeds to unintelligibly disregard Edward's theory. I watch and listen, but I'm forming my own opinions in my head. I see where he comes from, but I don't think it's a fair assumption. I start to smirk a little as I think of his face when I tell him he's wrong. _Your panties are already wet enough. Can you even stand a debate?_ Probably not, but I'm a glutton for punishment this evening.

"Bella hasn't weighed in yet, guys." Rosalie commands the room to a hush and I can see I her eyes that she knows exactly what's going to happen. Although Alice and Rose are significantly more experienced than me, we still talk about sex and what we like. We've gotten close enough that the smirks on both of their faces are growing as I gear up to tell Edward my opinions.

"Your argument makes sense but it's not without exception."

His eyebrows shoot up, "Give me one example."

Maybe it was the tequila or maybe it was my desire to prove my inner self that I was, in fact, in control of the situation; regardless of the reasons, the words that fell out of my mouth next silenced the whole room. "Me." Edward's jaw hit the floor. Emmett groaned. Alice clapped. "I enjoy dogs more than cats and I prefer to be dominated in bed."

Before anyone else could comment, Edward composed himself, "Give me more details."

"Do you want a play by play?!" I audibly sputtered.

"Whatever you need to do to support your claim. I need you to give me an argument that would provide evidence." He smirked and even though I was inwardly melting and worried I was going to start dripping onto his couch, I was also furious that he wasn't accepting the answer as is.

"That's how I feel! What evidence needs to be there? I am a person who lives contradictorily to your claim. That's it."

"No, that isn't it. You know me, Isabella," que shivering, "I need an argument," He restated what he expected of me and reclined back in his leather chair.

I nervously racked my brain and in the silence Jasper began to mumble a defense of cats and why they deserve respect and admiration. No one was really paying attention but Alice was absent mindedly playing with his hair in an encouraging way.

"OKAY!" I yelled louder than I wanted. Jasper stopped speaking, looking relieved that I ended my silence. Edward, again, looked surprised at my outburst, but definitely looked amused. "I can relate to dogs in a way that I cannot with cats. I know the pleasure and joy of working to please the person that matters to you. A dog does what its master asks of it for the sole purpose of obedience with no consideration for the reward they will receive. I can relate to that on a very intimate level."

No one moved.

It felt like no one even took a breath. The tension vacuum was back.

Thankfully, Emmett is notorious for ruining every mood, good or bad, "Bella. Ew." I exhaled. "No! Don't speak. I need to not hear your voice after you spouted that vulgarity." Emmett sprang up and covered his ears with his huge hands. Rosalie covered her mouth to stop her giggles at his behavior. "Rosie!" He whined, "You can't seriously expect me to be okay with the things that just came out of Bella's mouth. BABY B, Rose! Our child!" The idea of Rose and Emmett adopting me has always been an inside joke for the five of us and I could barely stifle my laugh.

"Jesus Christ, Em. She's not even that much younger than you. You're so dramatic." Edward rolled his eyes but I could tell that he desperately wanted to discuss this in much deeper detail.

"The fact of the matter still stands. Ya know what? I need a cigarette. That's right," he spun to face me for the first time since he started his lament, "you've driven me to smoke. You girls in?" Alice cheered and stood up with the help of Jasper's steadying hands and started towards the door. Rosalie glanced from my face to Edward's and back a few times and with a small smile and wink towards me, she rose and glided towards the door.

The door shut.

Well, fuck me. _Yeah, that's the point._


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING, even though I really wish I did. Colossal thank you to my lovely Beta for loving me through my comma splices**

Chapter 3

The thousand foot thick door that separated worlds and created tension vacuums. It was shut. We were alone. As the silence stretched out in front of us, the reality of the fact that I had just told Edward fucking Cullen, a self-pronounced dominant, that I, Isabella Swan, was a submissive, in his home, in the company of his family and all of my friends, came crashing down. Who does that? Who has such little self-preservation? _You, apparently_.

Well, fuck me.

 _You said that already._

At some point during my self-scolding, Edward had gotten up from his leather perch. I could hear him move about the room, but I refused to look up from my feet. I heard what sounded like blinds lifting and falling back down before I felt the room get impossibly hotter as he sat on the opposite side of the couch I was on. The cushions dipped and the fabric groaned as he settled in a spot that was too close to me but much farther away than I desired. Milliseconds passed, but I felt like I lost lung capacity with every one. Am I going to hyperventilate? If I passed out, could we pretend this never happened?

"What is going on in that pretty little head, Baby B?" Edward cut off my inner self before she could get too carried away. Well, that was a new nickname. Can you imagine him moaning it? I blushed and looked up into his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Trying to find a way to make sure you don't file a sexual harassment claim with HR on Monday," I mumbled out the sarcastic reply.

"Why would I do that?" He let out a deep belly laugh and scooted infinitesimally closer to me.

"I told you my sexual preferences in the middle of your living room in the presence of four of your employees," I inched closer as well.

"Technically, I told you mine first."

" _Technically_ , you never said yours, you just stated that you liked dogs and that there may be certain personality traits linked with a preference of dog." I looked down to my hands that were clenched against my thighs, his gaze becoming too intense.

"I thought it would be easy to infer what my preferences were," he leaned forward and brushed my still damp curls off the shoulder closest to him. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" His hand returned to my shoulder and his fingers swept the length of my neck.

I visibly shuddered but made no to look him in the eye.

"Isabella. It's rude to look away when I'm speaking to you." The shift in his voice was not overtly apparent, but the stern undertones sent shocks through my whole being. I immediately obeyed. His green eyes were dark, and his hand stopped caressing my neck but rested with his palm on my right collar bone with his thumb stroking the junction at the base of my throat. He pressed lightly, "Good girl."

I moaned.

We both stilled at the sound.

And then I felt his lips on mine.

Well, fuck me. _YES GIRL. FUCK US_.

His hand stayed exactly where it was and the pressure from his thumb continued as his lips gently shifted with mine. I always thought this moment would be frantic - a boiling over of a long lasting battle I've had within myself. I should have known he'd remain in perfect control. I wanted so desperately to cling to the back of his neck and climb into his lap. However, this was not my show. I knew this man. Edward Cullen was meticulous and calculating. If this was happening, it was because he had thought of it many times beforehand and he wanted it with every fiber of himself. I moaned at the thought.

Somehow, Edward had snaked his arm around my waist, and when I let out the second breathy sigh, his large hand splayed on my lower back and he used the position to bring me closer to his body. _We get what we want after all._ I tentatively raised my arms to wrap them around his back in response. He sensed the movement, I felt a small nod of his head through our connected lips and I completed the movement with his approval. His tongue dipped into my mouth and, in excitement, I drew us back so I was laying under him on his couch. He allowed this for what felt like a fleeting second before slowly drawing us back up to seated positions. He groaned lightly when he pulled out of the kiss, not moving far enough away that our mouths weren't brushing with every word he spoke, "We still have some very nosey friends outside that door. While it feels like we're in our own world, that is unfortunately not the case." _He feels it, too_. "Besides, when I take you for the first time, we will be somewhere I can enjoy your body to the highest degree and you can moan as loudly and as often as I make you."

My mouth fell open and I fought to control my breathing after his admission. My thoughts began to spin. I searched his eyes while filtering through the questions that flew into my mind.

 _When_ he takes me? We're going to sleep together? Does he only want to sleep with me? Does he have the same feelings for me that I have for him? How could that be possible? I'm so much younger than him; there's no way he would want to be with me. He did just kiss me... _That means nothing_ , I threw myself at him and we're drinking. He's going to tell me this means nothing and that was the heat of the moment. Oh God, he's opening his mouth. He's talking. _What is he saying_?

 _Shut up and listen, psycho._

"Bella? I need you to breathe. Are you okay?" His hands cupped my face and I searched his eyes while trying to leave my head and focus in on what he was saying. "Are you okay? I need you to answer me. I'm so sorry I kissed you, Baby B. I'm so so sorry, I thought you wanted this. I need you to say something." He seemed so desperate and I tried to speak, really I did, but I was so nervous. I got stuck in my head and when that happened I spaced. Alice and Rose were the only two to ever witness it.

"Isabella." Oh, that voice. He let the stern, dominating tone seep pass the concern and I responded. "That's it, my Good Girl. I need you to come back to me so we can talk about this." I was so hesitant. If we talked, he'd tell me he regretted it. _But he told you to come back. He called you Good Girl. He'll stop calling you Good Girl if you don't listen._ My inner-self was right. I'd do just about anything to gain the approval and cause the pleasure of this man.

"I'm here. I'm okay." My voice sounded small, even to me.

"I'm going to pull you into my chest, okay?" He spoke slowly and softly, like he was talking to a small child, or easily spooked stray. I nodded.

"Want to tell me what just happened?" I looked down, away from his gaze. "Nope, none of that, Baby B. I need to see those eyes." He lifted my chin and I melted against his chest.

"I'm sorry." My voice was soft. I was mentally preparing for the words I was dreading.

"No, I am the one who is sorry. I should have told you what I was thinking and made sure you were on the same page before I just kissed you like that. I had no business putting you in a position where you felt like you had to go along with it." The worry came back into his voice and I hated it.

 _What the hell is he talking about? Was anyone here forced into anything? I'm pretty sure you left a wet spot on this couch Emmett loves so much. No forcing here, pal._

"You didn't do that," I lamely stated. "I wanted this. I wanted this so badly. I still want it."

He was silent.

He looked into my eyes and I thought I saw some relief before his cool mask was put back in its place, "Then what just happened? You disappeared into your head."

Cue horrific embarrassment.

"Yeah, I do that. Sometimes I get nervous and my thoughts run away from me, and they usually take my ability to communicate with them. I've been working through it." My cheeks were hot and I refused to look into his eyes.

"What were you nervous about?" He asked softly.

Well, I haven't lied to him yet, why start now? "When we finished kissing, what you said made it sound like you wanted to sleep with me. And if that's not what you actually meant, that's fine and I get it, but I have to explain it the way I understood it because that's what started it all," I had to give him that caveat before I could get it all out. He looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it. I felt him nod and I continued, "I had trouble wrapping my head around the idea that you could have possibly been thinking about me that same way I had been thinking about you since we met. I wondered if it was just the idea of sleeping with me, though, now that we both know we are sexually compatible," I smirked in spite of myself.

"What brought you out of it?" He asked.

The smirk stayed in place, "Your voice. Well, the tone of your voice. You called me Good Girl and I wanted to be your Good Girl, so I obeyed." I chanced a look in his eyes. They were dark and filled with something no one had ever looked at me with. I couldn't put a name to it, but it made my stomach clench and I took an unnecessary breath.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Isabel. Do you trust me?" The voice was back. _This voice..._

"Yes, sir." I answered with a wanton intonation I have never heard from my mouth before.

He groaned and brought his mouth to mine.

And then we heard Emmett. _The fucking oaf._

"Alright, Baby Bells, we're coming in and you and I are having a chat!" He boomed.

Edward quickly detangled our lips and placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose. He disappeared into the kitchen, and I grabbed my phone and tried to look like I wasn't three seconds away from begging his youngest brother to tie me to his bed and fuck me until I couldn't remember my name.

Emmett burst through the door and sat where Edward had been seconds before. I mourned our lost moment. My mind still burned with questions, but I felt minutely reassured. Alice and Rose trailed behind him casually, with Jasper bringing in the rear. No one seemed to suspect anything that happened during their smoke break, but Rose raised her eyebrow when she didn't see Edward in the room. She sprawled out in his chair, looking much like the cat who ate the canary: utterly pleased.

"Did Edwin call it a night?" Emmett asked.

"No, you tool. I wanted to switch to beer, so I had to go out to the garage." Edward appeared and strolled to the corner of the sectional, sprawling out on the cushions.

Emmett was appeased by this and turned his attentions to me. "So. Alice said she wants to head back, so you and I are going to sit beside each other on the drive to your apartment and I am going to explain some boundaries to you." He was all business and I almost choked on my tongue I was so shocked.

" _You_ want to discuss boundaries? YOU? You, the man who barged into my apartment and my bathroom with no regard to my state of undress not even three hours ago? Yes, Emmett, please, let's go through all the instances you have not respected ANY boundaries. Then, we can talk about how you're not mature enough, at 43 years old, to discuss sex and sexual preferences in the company of fellow ADULTS. Because that's what I am, Emmett, I am a grown ass woman who enjoys many things in life, and sex is one of them. I am so looking forward to this conversation." My chest was heaving I was so out of breath and fired up by this notion. I will not be scolded undeservingly.

"Baby Bell is jazzed," Jasper needlessly chimed.

"Emmett. Bella is right. She is a grown woman and even though we talk about her being our child, we can't treat her like one or expect her to behave like one." Rose stood from Edward's chair and pulled her boyfriend up from his seat. "We're gonna go to the car so you can lick your wounds before we leave because Bell just burned you so badly."

"Aw, Rosie. Come on! Don't rub it in," Emmet whined but stopped before me. "Belly Boo, I'm sorry I said that. But really, that was super gross and I was just uncomfortable. I know you're a grown woman and I'm not trying to take your adulthood from you." He pulled me into a crushing Emmett size hug. "I love you, bro beans!"

"Okay, Em, you're forgiven. Please release me so I can get my stuff together and we can take Allie home." I chuckled.

One by one everyone hugged Edward and drunkenly thanked him for hosting a night of debauchery. Jasper even thanked him for allowing me to come, "Nights just aren't the same without Bella. Our family is meant to be together." Maybe it was tequila or the residual emotional overdrive from my moments with Edward, but I may have cried when I heard him.

After I pulled myself together and everyone had went to the car, only Edward and I were left in the house.

"I'm going to leave some space between us. For obvious reasons." He grinned but looked like he wanted nothing more than to hoist me up into his arms and march to his bedroom.

Same.

"I understand." I stepped closer despite my agreement, "But one day, hopefully soon, you're going to take me and those reasons won't even exist anymore." Where this confidence came from, I will let tequila take the credit.

Edward let out a loud laugh and his one arm snaked around me, pulling my flush against his chest. He brought his lips to my ear and I shivered as I felt them. "I am going to own you." He squeezed my hips to emphasize his point. My legs buckled.

"Get outta here, before they come back in here and we get asked questions we don't have answers for." He patted my ass lightly and I breathed him in before pulling away and getting into the car.

"I hope Eddie didn't lay into you too much, Bells." Jasper spoke as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Why would he do that?" I questioned.

"He told us he was uncomfortable with how much you drank and wanted to say something to you about taking it easy for the rest of the weekend. That dude can never let work go." Emmett shook his head.

I smirked into my shoulder, "Oh, yeah. He went pretty easy on me. I'm sure he'll be harder if it continues in the future." I schooled my face before I made eye contact with anyone and cuddled into Rose for the duration of the drive to my home. The ride was without fanfare and when we arrived at my place, everyone gave me their subdued goodbyes and I made to walk to my front door.

"Oh, Bella?" Rose called and I turned around. "I hope you don't mind, but Edward asked for your number so he could text you and make sure you got home okay. He should be talking to you soon." I could feel her eyes trying to gauge my reaction.

I attempted to fake nonchalance, "Oh, yeah, that's fine. I guess he can't use the work email to get in touch about this. Good night!" As soon as I turned away from her, my face erupted in a wide smile.

Seconds later, my phone chimed with a text message.

 **Isabel, Jasper let me know you got home safely. I enjoyed your presence here tonight, I look forward to it happening again. Sleep well.**

And I did.

 **Hello friends!**

 **WOW! I am so happy with the responses I've gotten to the first two chapters of Strictly Business. This is my first fic and I'm really glad you guys are as into it as I am! This chapter is a little mix of a lead into the smut and some fluff – for the most part, this is what you guys can expect from me! When things get intense, I'll usyally lighten the mood before we end. Cliffies give me anxiety and I won't do that to you ~often~**

 **I'm also going to be HOPEFULLY updating every week – sometimes twice depending on my work schedule!**

 **Please keep reviewing with grammar/spelling issues! I need to be called on all my silly crap so I won't do it anymore! ALSO, tell me what you guys think! What you want to happen/what you don't want to happen! EVERYTHING...**

 **Love you all so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loves! As always, thanks so much for the review, follows, and favorites! Here's ch. 4!**

 **I Do Not Own A Damn Thing**

Chapter 4

The weekend passed without any other wild nights. I talked to Rose and Alice on the phone, I remotely played X-Box with Emmett, and I cleaned my apartment; a typical weekend off for me. To anyone looking in from outside, I wasn't affected in the slightest by my evening in Edward's apartment, however, that was decidedly not the case.

I was freaking the fuck out.

Our kiss and conversations replayed in my mind constantly. I must have typed at least 12 text messages an hour, only to delete them and throw my phone to the other side of whatever room I was in. I had so many questions for him. I had so many things to say. _You want to look at him_. Well, that too. Regardless of what I wanted, I still had no idea what the next step was, and that kept me from moving forward. If he said it was a mistake, what would I do? Can I go back to silently pining for him from afar? Can I move on? What if he said it wasn't a mistake and wanted to be with me? Would I want that? _YES. Yes, you would want that. Are you crazy?_ But, what would a relationship with him mean for my career? I'm eighteen years younger than him. I can see the benefits of being with a man like him could have on my life but what can I offer him? _Your body._ Is that enough though?

So, I left his text in my phone and stared at it obsessively. _Like the freak that you are_.

Before I knew it, it was Monday and Alice was knocking on my front door so we could walk over to the main building. She handed me my coffee and linked our arms together. "How are you feeling, Bella? We had a wild weekend!" She asked exuberantly.

"Alice, we haven't done anything since Friday." I chuckled lightly and nursed the elixir of life she had brought for me. I sighed when the warm, rich, black liquid hit the back of my throat. Much like my favorite tequila, once I had figured out coffee was better without any additives, I never polluted it with flavoring.

"Yeah, but It was a super intense Friday!" She insisted.

"Was it?" I asked, trying to feign a casual tone. What did she mean intense? She hadn't seen anything that happened with Edward and I, had she?

"Bella, we drank the whole bottle of tequila. I smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. Emmett even smoked one! We had a wild time! It wouldn't be unreasonable to feel it two days later!" Her voice got higher and higher as she defended herself.

"Three days, Alice. It's been three days," I laughed quietly at her but pulled her closer to my side to show her that I was only teasing her. "I feel fine. In fact, I felt fine Saturday, but it is not unreasonable to still be feeling a little off, you're right." She harrumphed at my response, but was all smiles when we made it to the front doors of the C.E corporate building. Before she opened the door, I could hear bustling from inside and was immediately confused. What could be going on that there was this much noise? I racked my brain for possible maintenance or construction projects that I could have forgotten. I looked at Alice and saw her wide grin.

"You forgot." She smiled even wider and my stomach dropped.

"I forgot." I nodded and did what I could to mentally prepare for the onslaught that was about to occur in the short time I had.

She looked at me until grasped the handle in front of me and opened the door. Inside the Cullen Enterprise main lobby were four years worth of interns that had come back to celebrate their achievements since completing the internship program. My mind had been preoccupied with all things Edward to the point that my anxiety about this event had been completely shoved from my mind. _You should thank him for that_. I actually should.

Once a year, all the interns that had participated in C.E's program were invited back to attend a professional image seminar. Most were asked back as attendants, some were put on panels to discuss various aspects of being an intern for C.E or in general. Even fewer interns were asked to present alongside the professional speakers, on a particular accomplishment they achieved while in the program or attributed to the lessons they learned in the program. This was my least favorite thing to happen during the summer. This is an event that had an alarming similarity to a high school reunion. You knew almost everyone, liked almost no one, and wanted to be better than every single person in the room. Since I was the only person to ever enter the C.E. Intern Program more than once, I knew everyone. I liked a very small amount of them. They all wanted to prove that they were better than me. The fact that I attended this program for four summers in a row over anyone else, had very much to do with the fact that I was one of a small number of people to ask if I was allowed to reapply. After my first summer, I knew that once I had completed my first year of college, I would have so much more to offer C.E and they had infinitely more to offer me. Being involved with a Fortune 500 company at 18 was amazing but it was also a tease. I had skills that could be honed and adapted, but, in one summer, I could really only scratch the surface. Others felt the same and had sent their resumes in after completing the program the first time. I can't say with any type of certainty why they were always turned away and I wouldn't, but there were many that tried that were only interested in, let's call it, the social aspect. This event was a breeding ground for jealousy and contempt as these particular people saw that I was still here and had even more responsibility than before. Today might even be the worst one yet. Today Edward was going to announce that I was going to be the newest social media team member to enter the marketing department.

Oh Fuck. Edward was announcing me.

 _Yeah, and he'll say all these really nice things about us and how great we are and your panties will melt and we'll probably slip off the seat on stage in front of everyone. It'll be great._

How could I have forgotten this?

 _You were too busy thinking about fucking Edward, the CEO of your company, the man announcing you in front of a room of people that hate you._

Ah, yes. Thanks for reminding me.

We entered the lobby and Rose appeared in front of us almost immediately. "Gird your loins, ladies. Friendly Jess is coming in hot." Rose couldn't even quiet her laughter when we heard the unmistakable, nasally tone, behind her.

"Belllllaaahhhh. Omigod! I can't believe you're _still_ here!" So we're going with the same greeting for the third year in a row. Great.

I plastered a smile on my face, "Hi Jess. Yup, still here." Jessica Stanley was the bane of my existence. I would actually say that she was the bane of Cullen Enterprise's existence. Jess, or Friendly Jess, as Rose called her, was one of the many under qualified interns to attempt reapplication. She was here my first year and ended up being placed in every department that took interns. Not because she was needed, but because no department could stand her and they wanted her gone. She finally ended up in the design department and the team leader gave her free reign to decorate one of the first model apartments C.E. built so she'd leave them alone. Unbeknowst to Jess, the model was never shown to anyone and was on the list for demolition at the end of that summer. I think she still has, "Managed the design of a model apartment for Cullen Enterprises," on her resume.

The reason that she was labeled Friendly Jess is the same reason that the C.E. intern dorms are now separated by sex. The Cullen's foolishly thought that since most students had experienced co-ed dorm life, the responsibility of living with the opposite sex on the same hall, would not be too much to handle. They did not account for Jessica Stanley. After one too many complaints from her roommate of being locked out of their shared room while Jess had loud sex with any one (or two) person(s). As well as an interesting amount of testimonies of her introducing herself ass-naked to the men on the hall, including maintenance staff. Jess ended up being sent to live in the model home she decorated.

Made the commute easy, I guess.

When Rose and Alice started here, Emmett and Jasper took us all out to ease some new-job-tension, and the story of her introducing herself to the brothers in a similar fashion came out. Rose and Alice were livid even though their relationships were still new and non-existent. Rose took to calling the woman Friendly Jess, and it stuck.

"Could you, like, not find anything after graduation? Omigod, did you not graduate from college? Did you have to drop out? I didn't hear anything about you getting pregnant, but omigod, I'm so sorry." She rested her hand on my arm and if she hadn't of been smiling the whole time she was speaking, I would have thought she was a little concerned.

I shrugged her off and took a step back in line with Rose and Alice.

"I graduated a few weeks ago, Jess. I have found a job, you'll actually hear more about it later, but I'm back in the program helping these ladies for the summer. This is Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, the new social media directors in the marketing department." Alice smiled and held out her hand, Rose did nothing.

Jess looked down at her nails and shrugged, "I thought their Instagram seemed a little off. Should have known you'd have something to do with it." She turned to Rose and Alice, shaking Alice's hand and trying to look as aloof as Rose, "I'm Jessica Stanley, I'm sure you've heard of me though. I currently have a job, but here's my card if you want help with the social media department." She gave Alice and Rose both a card.

"This only has your twitter handle." Rose's voice came out flat.

"Yeah," Jess flipped her hair, "I only accept business inquiries via twitter DM's."

"Uh-," the three of us had to have resembled caricatures, same confused sigh, heads cocked to the side, eyes squinted, trying to see if there was anything in her head at all, besides hot air.

The loud speaker sounded above us, alerting the program alums to move to the all-purpose room for the first panel session. Jess grabbed my shoulders and air kissed my cheeks, and yelled that we should "do brunch" before scurrying away in her too-high-heels.

I exhaled. The most awkward of encounters had been survived.

"Bella, aren't you going in to the panel?" Rose asked as I walked with them to the elevator.

I laughed out loud, "No. We have a huge project due and I didn't do anything I told you guys I would over the weekend. They have all the same speakers they did last year, and I really have no interest in hearing about how these people I watched half-ass all their work for three months, accomplished more than some people do in their lifetime." I was met with blank stares and I shrugged, "Someone says it every year."

"We really need to get you in charge of the intern process with Edward. He's too busy to be obsessing over the details that obviously need to be obsessed over." Rose punched the button for our floor and shook her head.

I smiled widely, partially at the mention of Edward, but mostly at the mention of the secret I had been keeping for a while, "Well, it's funny you mention it…" The elevator dinged and I walked forward towards our office. I heard happy squeals and heels clacking on tile floor after me.

"Excuse you! Why is it funny, Bella?" Alice shook me excitedly.

"I may have presented a business proposal to Jasper last week that may have set up a model where I am heavily involved in the intern program as well as the social media team. This proposal may have set up a position that answered directly to Edward and was responsible for finding staff members to interview applicants, make final hiring decisions, and advertise for the program via social media. The position might also be responsible for creating training material and putting processes in place that would keep interns from not putting in their best effort without consequence and dismiss interns like Friendly Jess, that don't deserve the opportunity. And he may have officially signed off on it this morning!" My ears probably broke from Alice's victory yell. She had been encouraging me to take my ideas for the intern program to Jasper and present it in a way that the new responsibilities would complement the ones that I already had with the social media department.

When Alice was done squeezing me, Rose surged forward and embraced me, "We are so incredibly proud of you. I can't wait to see the greatness you bring to this company." Que all the tears.

"Thank you both so much. I never would have been able to put all my ideas into any type of format or had the confidence to reach out to Jasper without you both. But also, I put clauses in my contract that clearly state that if either of you feel like I am lacking in my duties that are exclusive to this office that you can immediately pull me out of the internship program, or put me on some sort of suspension, or fire me, or-"

"Bella, shut the fuck up. You're babbling." Rose's face was blank and her tone blunt but her eyes were still shining with pride.

"What Rose is saying," Alice announces as she lightly elbows Rosalie, "is that we have nothing but the utmost confidence that you can handle both positions and if you ever felt like anything was becoming too much, you'd let us know." Alice put her arm around the two of us and pulled us into a circle.

"Group hugs give me hives, Alice." Rose sassed.

"We don't need to fulfill any threesome fantasies that any of the accountants have, either." I contributed and Rose threw her head back and laughed. We both complained but no one made a move to get out of Alice's embrace.

"I hope your face swells and all the CPAs come out and have a circle jerk around us!" Alice squealed and pulled us closer while we yelled and tried to get away from her.

"That is repulsive!"

"Why would you speak that into the universe?!"

"Yeah seriously, that was super weird." A male voice chimed in.

We screamed and whirled around to face the new voice.

"What the fuck, Edward!" Rosalie yelled. "How long were standing there?"

"Long enough to hear Alice invite the accounting department to some questionable activities." He chuckled and I was instantly brought back to when that laugh was washing over my cheeks as he held me to his body.

Do not blush. Stop blushing

 _It isn't working_.

Mother fu-

"Bella? Are you okay? Why aren't you at the alumni panel?" Edward's questions were reasonable and his tone wouldn't imply anything other than employer to employee, but my whole body was set alight in his presence.

"Well, as much as I loved being accosted by Friendly Jess in the lobby, I have work to do that actually matters." _Okay, tone down the sass in the office, Ms. I Get Sarcastic When I Panic_.

Fuck, he hasn't responded, that was too far.

"Huh. I guess that's good for me. Although, I was going to ask you to come down to the conference room with me so we can go over the proposal you presented to Jasper." He didn't sound mad… but…

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Let me grab my laptop and I'll head right down there." I nodded once to him, or maybe to myself, and headed to my desk to collect my things. _And yourself. Any spare panties in that laptop cover?_

"I'll meet you down there, then. Isabella." My head whipped up and my mouth formed a small "o." We briefly made eye contact, and he was gone.

 _Oh. Fuck me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell pals!**

 **So, before we get on with ch. 5, I wanted to address a question I've been getting from a lot of you. Edward and Tanya are together. More about this relationship will be revealed in time, but as of where Edward and Bella are right now, Tanya is very much in the picture. There are some issues there (which I'm sure you guessed) and they will be addressed, but to solve any confusion – or maybe start some - Edward is very much married.**

 **You are all very correct in pointing out that this hasn't really come across in Bella's inner musings. More will come out about this as well, but I wanted to illustrate how involved these two already are with each other even if they had no idea how in depth their feelings actually were. I love hearing the way you guys are reacting to these characters and what you view as their flaws or perfections. Keep telling me these things! I have a vision of how this story will unfold, but that is not set in stone and I want to hear your ideas!**

 **So yeah, thanks for being awesome, and please, keep doing so!**

 **Here's ch.5….**

I went twenty one years without having an out of body experience. People had told me stories of their own moments of watching themselves as if they were watching a movie. It's not that I didn't believe their experiences were valid or that it wasn't an actual phenomenon, but I could never wrap my head around it. It seemed so strange and no matter how hard I would try to relate, I just couldn't imagine the sensation.

Until now.

I was making my way to the conference room that Edward had settled in. This was the first time I would see him since our encounter this weekend. This was the first time I would even speak to him. _Definitely not the first time you've thought of him though._ My inner self was snickering at me.

You're freaking out, too, shut the fuck up.

I'm yelling at myself while watching myself walk down this hallway that seems way too long. This isn't okay. _But it is so okay, we missed him._

Regardless of my nerves, I was overly excited to see Edward. Alone. Although I'm sure the door to the conference room will seem significantly thinner than his apartment's front door. We are at work and my position may be getting announced in the next hour, but my future was not set in stone and I need this job.

When I finally made my way down the too-long-hallway, my hand hovered above the door handle. I steeled my nerves and vowed to be as professional as I had ever been with Edward and entered the room with my head held high. I sat across from him and began unpacking my laptop and files I had brought with me. I created a neat work space in front of me and looked up at him only when I had taken the pen from my notepad and clicked it into writing position. His enticing gaze was set on me and there was a pleased gleam in his eyes which matched perfectly with his small smirk. I smiled softly in response and ducked my head down in a small attempt to hide my growing blush.

"Don't do that." He broke the silence with a soft command. I looked up to reestablish our eye contact, "Don't hide your face from me. I can see you trembling. I can see your blush. I'm nervous too, okay? But please, don't ever hide from me." Despite every alarm ringing in my head I steadied my breathing and kept my eyes on his.

He was vulnerable. This was a side to him I had only ever caught brief glimpses of when he hugged his mother or played with Irina. Never at work. He was a warrior in every way and that persona was not compatible with the fragility he was presenting in this moment. I looked directly into his gaze and wanted nothing more than to reach out and reassure him; reassure that he can show this side of himself without fear of consequence. My hands twitched with the ache to stretch across the table and touch him. As if there was a subconscious link between us, he reached out slowly, apprehensively, and laid his fingers over my own. The caress was gentle, and if my eyes had been closed I would have doubted it was actually happening, but the small pressure of his finger tips on mine sent a shiver through my body and my eyelids fluttered. He linked our fingers briefly and we both squeezed. When he released my hand, he cleared his throat and a wall fell between us. Not in any negative sense, but when he opened his mouth I knew the moment had passed and we needed to address the work laid out before us.

The meeting continued for about a half hour and progressed productively. He was relieved to have the opportunity to delegate some of the more involved intern work to another team member and seemed genuinely impressed with my level of preparedness and professionalism. _Yeah, and it had nothing to do with the fact that your job description now includes spending tons of time with him_. I scoffed at myself which stalled Edward's speech, "Is something wrong, Isabella?" _Fuuuuu-_

"Not at all, _sir_." His eyebrow quirked.

"I think we've discussed this as thoroughly as we need to for the time being." He closed his notes and disappointment washed over me. _We knew this meeting would end eventually, you're so needy._

"Okay, well, thanks again for coming by to clarify this all with me. It's much easier to do in person with how intricate the over lapping jobs are. I'll see you in a little for the big reveal." I smiled through my unreasonable disappointment and began collecting my things.

"Well, I know you have - how did you put it? Work to do that actually matters?" I blushed again at the reminder of my poorly placed sass, "But, I was hoping you had the time to shift the gears of this meeting to the events of Friday…" I stopped gathering my work supplies and sat back in my seat. "The door is not locked, you are free to tell me to go fuck myself and we can never talk about this again. Or you can file some type of complaint against me with HR. Or-" He was running his fingers through his hair and I was genuinely worried he was going to pull it out. _We're attached to that hair! Make him stop!_

"What if I don't want to do that? What if I want to talk about what happened Friday night right now, in this room, with the door closed, and no involvement with HR?" He looked at me for a moment before his hands fell to his lap and he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, then, I guess I'd tell you that you have the floor." He smirked.

That backfired.

"That isn't fair," I stammered. "You called this meeting, you have to lead it." That should buy me a little time to stop panicking. _You little baby._

"I haven't accomplished anything if I haven't cemented it into your mind that life isn't fair, Isabella."

I muttered under my breath unintelligibly and he had the nerve to laugh at my flustered state. I looked at him and with a snarky tone I presented an alternative, "How about we play a game." He looked confused for once and I continued, rather pleased with myself, "You ask me a question, anything at all, and then I ask you one. No repeat questions, no yes or no questions. It can pertain to Friday or just life in general. Oh! And they can't be work related." He chuckled again and nodded his agreement to my terms, "You have to go first," I reminded him.

He nodded again, "Why are you here?" _Huh. Starting off strong._

I laughed, "You asked me to meet you in the conference room to talk about work, sir." I answered sweetly. _Playing dumb is going to piss him off._

"We both know that isn't what I meant. I gave you the opportunity to leave after the work was completed. You still have the option to walk out that door and away from this situation for good. But you're here. Why?" _Not exactly pissed, but not quite pleased with the stalling_.

I gulped audibly. "I am here because I want to be. You are a man that I admire so deeply. Professionalism aside, you have been important to me since the moment we met. I will always cherish your position in my life, whatever it may be. You are incredibly attractive and intelligent and kind. I'd be foolish to not stay beside you when given the opportunity _."_

 _Wow, we're not keeping anything to ourselves, are we?_

Not at all. I want him to be honest, I have to give him my all. Before he had the chance to respond, I asked my own question, "Why are you letting me be here? We both know this meeting didn't need to last this long. It didn't even have to be in person. You trust Jasper in all things business and he ultimately made the decision to approve the expansion of my position. If it was anyone else, you would have just let them do the new job with no meeting. Not to mention the potential questions this could create in the minds of our resident mother hens."

"You are here – I'm letting you be here – because I want you." _Uhh..._ My mouth fell open and I think I blacked out for at least two full seconds. Edward Cullen wants me.

The room was silent until words rushed out of my mouth before I could even really comprehend the repercussions, "What does that mean?"

"That's two questions." MOTHER FU- "It's my turn now. I kissed you on Friday."

"That isn't a question," I replied softly.

"No, I guess it isn't. Maybe I just wanted to make sure you remembered?" _Is he serious?_

"Are you serious?!" _Is your filter broken?_ "It has been on a loop in my head for the last two days. I have accomplished nothing because I could only think of you for three days." _And this is different from every day… how?_

"Fair enough. Your turn."

"What do you mean when you say, 'I want you'?"

"Plainly? I want to fuck you. Actually, I don't just want to fuck you, I want to fuck _the shit_ out of you. I want to fill you so completely that you forget what life was like before my cock was ever inside of you. I want to own you, Isabella."

I am mush. That's it.

While my brain and body turned into jelly, Edward continued, "But it isn't only physical. In my life, I have seen many women, intimately and in passing. Some very beautiful. I have pursued enrapturing beauty, it ultimately loses its appeal and I become bored. I have met funny women, again, after a while, it becomes tedious and I crave something substantial. I have met intelligent women. Women who are so brilliant that I could talk to them for hours. Again, even intelligence can't fulfill me entirely. I have never met a woman who possessed a body that plagued my mind, witty humor that made me smile at all times, and intelligence that made me want to talk to her about anything and everything because I valued her opinion and musings; until you."

"Oh. Well, if it's just that. That's fine, I guess." _SERIOUSLY, where the hell is your filter? That's what you went with? THAT is what you decide to respond with?!_ My mind caught up to my brain and covered my mouth with one hand and my eyes widened. It was, thankfully, received comically, as Edward burst into a fit of laughter that included wheezing and clapping.

"So glad I could woo you into acceptance of my affection, Bella _." Aw damn, see? We're back to Bella now_. He reached out in front of us to caress my knuckles, "Don't pout, Isabella, its unbecoming." My frown immediately turned upside down as I beamed at the return of my full name on his lips.

"We still have a lot to discuss. Like what my wanting you looks like and if you want it to translate from theory to practice at any point." I went to respond when he shook his head, "I don't want to discuss it anymore for today. We both have a lot of information to process and I think we need to do it separately and then come together again to talk about where we're at. Also, you made a good point about your surrogate mothers and their inquiring minds." I scoffed at this.

"I wasn't just talking about Rose and Alice when I mentioned our resident mother hens. Your brother is very much a part of that group." I began collecting my work things once more as we laughed together.

"You aren't wrong. What strange people we have in our life."

"How lucky are we though?" I asked wistfully without looking directly at him. I felt a hand under my chin and I looked up as he brought his knuckles to brush my cheek.

"I'm realizing more and more how lucky I truly am." We stared at each other for a little while longer, "We should head back to our respective offices," he whispered. "I'll see you in a little while. I'll be the one at the podium, announcing my favorite intern's new job with Cullen Enterprises." Silly Edward returned with a full grin and my heart swelled.

"I'll be there. I'm sure this intern is really excited. Try and make sure she doesn't trip coming up to speak to all her peers and future colleagues, okay?" I tried to joke, but really, it wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm confident that I will catch her whenever she falls." Edward opened the door for me and with one more glance, I made my way back to the hallway that still seemed too long and went to work on my speech for the alumni event.

 **Okay! There's the fluff for the week! I'm sorry I'm a little late with the posting business. BEFORE ANY OF YOU GET MAD – I still haven't addressed Tanya. I have a reason I swear. Please review your thoughts and feelings on this development of Edward and Bella's relationship! Love you all, LS**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack - This chapter came to me persistently and fluidly so I wrote it all down. Because I'm impatient I haven't gotten it to my BETA yet, so any and all mistakes are my own! Enjoy chapter six babes:**

Despite Rose and Alice's prodding, I was able to keep the details of my meeting with Edward very vague and nonchalant. I have no idea how I accomplished this with the whirlwind of emotions my mind was struggling to process.

I sat at my desk, absentmindedly scrolling through files on my computer, while I took inventory of all that was plaguing my mind.

The man that I have been enamored with for four years _wants_ me.

After Friday, my first fear was that his affection was only physical. I was terrified that Edward would fuck me and I'd be out of his system. I didn't even want to entertain the strain on my heart that occurred at the thought. His speech at the end of our meeting showed me that that was not his main goal. I shivered, remembering his raw words. This issue had been resolved but there were so many details that still needed to be addressed.

He expressed his Dominant tendencies that night. Would this be a Dominant/submissive relationship? Or is that just a way he describes his desire to be a little rough?

Could I actually sleep with Edward Cullen? This has been a fantasy for years but never in a million years did I think it would come to fruition.

Edward's explanation of how and why he wants me was electrifying but if we enter into a relationship, he's created quite a wide margin of error for me. What if my body wasn't what he thought it would be? Or he realizes he can still become bored? What if I'm not as smart as he thinks I am and I can't keep up with him in conversation? What if my humor becomes trivial?

 _You are really weird._

Not helpful.

The insecurities I had battled with my entire life were coming to the surface as I thought through our latest encounter.

 _While we're addressing these all important, vital-to-the-situation issues, I'd like to point out that you're forgetting something…_

Nope. We aren't going there. I can't.

 _He's married._

I said no!

 _Well, I'm not listening. These questions are great to ask yourself but the biggest hurdle in this relationship_ has _to be that Edward is already in one. And not just a short-term girlfriend either, but a till death do you part kinda thing. This isn't small and we can't pretend it is._

My subconscious produced images of Edward and Tanya seated together at the company picnics through the years. Small interactions I'd had with the woman in the past four years when she'd be in town during the summer. Even moments she had made appearances at Cullen family dinners I had been invited to. With every memory of Edward's wife, my heart grew heavier. I willfully sifted through my interactions with the couple and the Cullen family as a whole. I had always heard the members speak negatively of Tanya and Edward's relationship, but I had never truly heard why. Edward was very diplomatic and was easily angered at those that were particularly harsh on Tanya. _**cough cough** Rose and Emmett_. Emmett refused to say the woman's name and protested loudly when he was made to be in her presence at family parties. All these reactions taken into account, I still had no concrete reason for the hate that the family felt towards Tanya.

Despite the protests from my fragile heart strings, I continued to think through every interaction I had with Edward and Tanya both. My heart began to beat harder and I felt my stomach clench. _This is not helpful._ But it is! The more I thought about it, the more I could clearly make out Edward's face in these situations. The man is miserable.

 _The man is miserable._

Whenever Tanya is around, Edward becomes a reserved and stonefaced man. He smiles on que and reacts when Tanya initiates affection, but none of these actions are organic. When Edward is with Tanya he's playing a part.

I felt callous and a little pathetic as I noticed the release of tension in my body and the relief that coursed through me. Perhaps they're separating in a quite divorce proceeding? She did just move to a completely different state. Living hours away from each other, a happy marriage does not make.

I had started formulating the question I needed to present the next moment Edward and I had alone, when Rose knocked on the corner of my desk, "Star pupil? It's your time to shine!" She sang in an irritatingly sweet tone.

"You're so weird." I dead panned. I rose to collect my notecards for my speech and straightened out my dress. "How do I look?"

"You look like you're about to be the only intern to be promoted to employee in the history of Cullen Enterprises." Rose beamed like the proud mother she is.

"Oh Bella, we are so proud of you." Alice materialized at Rose's side and smiled wistfully, "You are going to do so well at the meeting and the rest of your career here."

"I can't wait to see Friendly Jess' face when Edward announces you." Rose clapped excitedly as we made our way to our all purpose room.

"You're resembling Alice a little too closely, Rosie." I teased her as I turned to break away from them and walk through the door that led to the stage.

"Don't be nervous, you're amazing." Alice reassured and Rose nodded emphatically.

Before I could respond, we were interrupted by a nasally squawk, "Bellllaaaaaa!"

This bitch.

We turned to see Friendly Jess wobble toward us on her too-high heels, "I didn't see you at my panel! I figured you had to be there since its mandatory?"

"Hi Jess. I had some work to finish so I skipped to do that before this part of the event."

"Oh, well, I guess that's what happens when you slack. You miss the fun." Rose opened her mouth but Alice placed a hand on her shoulder to calm the beast and Jess continued, "Have you forgotten the way to the all purpose room? That's not the door. Come on, you can sit with me." She grabbed my forearm and began to pull me.

I pulled from her grasp and spoke sweetly to show Rose and Alice everything was fine, "Actually, Jess, I'm going to be on stage for this meeting. So, I am going the right way. Thanks for the offer, but you should go find the interns from your year and get to your seat." Without dropping my smile, I turned to Alice and Rose, "Maybe Friend-, I mean, Jess, has forgotten where to find the seating chart, can you ladies show her the way before you come to your spots by me on the stage?"

"I'll show her Bella, why don't you and Rose head up?" Alice spoke through clenched teeth and I was grateful she suppressed all her laughter. Rose nodded and laced her arm through mine as we went through the stage access door.

Once we were safely back stage, we burst into laughter. Rose doubled over and wiped tears from her eyes. She gave me a big hug while I still shook with giggles, "I love you so much, that was so worth having to smell her Juicy Couture perfume for more than thirty seconds." Rose squeezed me tightly and we made our way to the seat.

"My favorite gals! Where's the half-pint?" Emmett boomed as we took the spots reserved for us.

"Bella stuck her with the task of escorting Friendly Jess away from us."

"Yeah and she owes me a bottle of tequila for that joy." Alice answered Rose and she sat down in our staff row.

"I don't even want to know." Emmett shook his head with a grin.

"I'm glad to see you've returned in one piece, Allie Cat," Jasper chimed in as he squeezed Alice's hand. She looked over to him with clear adoration in her eyes and he beamed her way.

"Keep the mooney eyes to yourself, brother." I looked up the moment Edward approached. He was relaxed and all smiles. He stopped in front of me. His hands rested on my shoulders and I looked up into his eyes from my seat. This position gave me the perfect opportunity to steal a glance at his cloth covered cock that I had been thinking of since we left our meeting. Maybe I didn't steal it quite so well, as I heard Edward clear his throat and I had to shoot my gaze to his face. His eyes shone with arousal and mischief, "How are you feeling?" My mouth dried, "About the speech?" _Oh. Duh_.

"I feel like I'm about to tell a room of people that are jealous of me that I'm doing the thing they wanted to do."

"That should be the best feeling in the world, Little B." Edward patted my shoulder before he stalked to the podium.

My heart swelled once more, but this time with pride. That man wants me.

"Welcome back, Interns and Alumni!" The crowd cheered and clapped and Edward grinned, "I hope you all have enjoyed this Alumni Professional Image Seminar. I'd like to take a moment to thank all the speakers and alums that came to present their current projects and open their minds to all of us to bring much needed in sight to the professional world. We are all better for having hear your experiences and advice." Another round of applause. "During this last session, we usually end the seminar with a presentation of the Outstanding Intern Award and a recognition of the previous winners of the award and their accomplishments post-program. This year, Cullen Enterprises has decided to make the Outstanding Intern Award ceremony its own affair in a more intimate setting, so as to fully appreciate the accomplishments of each recipient. There will be more information about that particular event coming to all that will be involved within the next few weeks. So, stay tuned!

"However, we have gathered you all here to acknowledge the accomplishments of one young woman that has made her mark on this program," Edward turned to me, practically blinding me with his grin. My heart stuttered, "Isabella Swan is the only individual to ever enter the Cullen Enterprises Internship Program more than once, let alone for four consecutive years. During her first few weeks that first year, she became an irreplaceable part of our intern team which quickly translated to her becoming integral to Cullen Enterprises as a whole. Every department that had the opportunity to include her in their operations sent glowing reviews to me, as the program coordinator, but also as the Chief Executive of C.E. That first year, Isabella was identified as an asset no one wanted to see leave at the end of the summer.

"Once she began her first year at the University of Washington, she reached out to myself and the other members of our senior staff she had built strong professional relationships with, to extend a thank you for the experiences she had while in our program. She also told us that because of her time with C.E. she had decided to pursue a marketing degree with a minor in communications. Ms. Swan has no idea about this, but when we received that email, those that she had sent it to, met almost immediately to figure out a way to continue to encourage her and ensure she would come back to work with us the next summer.

"My dear brother and esteemed Chief Operations Officer, began to correspond with Isabella over the next few months. He offered advice and help with school related projects and issues as well as requesting her help with various C.E. projects on a consultant basis. All of these efforts culminated in Isabella sending in her second application to the Cullen Enterprises Internship Program. By some stroke of luck, she applied two more times and C.E. is better for it.

"This story presents a clear understanding of just how much effort we, as a company, have placed in retaining such an incredible mind and employee as Ms. Isabella Swan. She continued to rise to every occasion throughout these four years and became more and more essential with every day. Cullen Enterprises is a large company, but hopefully, every person in this room has seen how important each member of every team is to our mission.

"Isabella Swan has shown that she embodies the missions and goals of Cullen Enterprises. She is deserving of the praise we have given her and of the position we have extended to her. Starting tomorrow, Isabella will leave our Internship Program for the last time and enter our employee ranks as a marketing advisor over social media and event outreach. Her position will also include working closely with the Internship Program starting with the next class. So, those of you planning your re-application, you're about to hear from the woman you'll need to impress. Without further ado, I'd like to welcome Ms. Isabella Swan to formally accept her position and introduce herself to all of you." Applause, that I'm pretty sure was only from the employee section seating, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, erupted and I stood on shakey legs.

I rested my cards on the podium and took one last look at Edward before I took a deep breath and addressed the crowd, "Well, I had an introduction prepared, but I think anything I say will be swallowed whole by that amazing announcement you've just heard from Mr. Edward Cullen," I looked down at my trembling fingers. "In the last four years, Cullen Enterprises has been my home and has become my heart. I have learned my strengths and improved on my weaknesses in the safety of this building. Regardless of the department or the task, whether I succeeded or failed, I was met with steadfast support and encouragement. I was taught to take myself seriously and trust in my abilities. The employees and members of the Cullen Enterprise family welcomed me and I will be forever grateful for the selfless way they poured into me. Well," I chuckled and looked over to Edward and Jasper, "I guess it wasn't as selfless as I thought since Mr. Edward just admitted the behind the scenes scheming that took place between our fearless leaders," I teased them both using the nickname I called them within our small group of six.

Jasper saluted me while Emmett sat up straighter and chimed in with a yell, "I was also involved!" The audience laughed and I pushed on in my speech.

Before I knew it, I had detailed my position and the goals I had for my departments, as well as, hopefully, established my qualifications to take the position I had been offered. Again, applause that I'm pretty sure was only from the employee section seating, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, erupted and I took my seat. Edward took the podium once more and dismissed everyone with thanks and the event was concluded.

I checked my watch, five pm. The day was concluded as well. I chanced a look to Edward to see that he was in deep conversation with another department head. I felt a hand rest on my elbow and Jasper pulled me into a strong hug, "We're so proud of you, Baby B." I relaxed into the arms of my dear friend and when he pulled away he had a goofy grin on his face, "But we aren't the only ones. Mom and Dad couldn't make it to hear your speech but they may set up a Go-Pro in the corner of the all-purpose room." I turned bright red and began to protest.

"You're not going to try and push back against Queen Esme, are you, Belly Beans?" Emmett asked in an exasperated tone while he slung an arm around me. He pulled me from Jasper into his side, "I have been told I have no choice but to deliver you and the recording to Cullen Manor," que eyeroll, "for a celebration dinner and a replay of your shining moment." I groaned loudly.

"I'm going to tell Esme and Carlisle you groaned at the thought of coming to see them." Alice threated. I groaned again.

"They know I love them. They also know I hate the fuss."

"Which is exactly why no one asked you if you wanted to come. Let's go. You need to change and I'm starving." Rose towed me away from the brothers and began to push through the crowd.

"Wait! I haven't gotten the chance to say bye or thank you to Edward!" I may have yelled that.

Rose stopped dragging me along and quirked her eyebrow and my frantic exclamation, "He's going to be there, weirdo. We're going to _his_ parent's house. You know Esme would have a fit if he wasn't around." Hmm. Makes sense.

"Okay, Rosie, let's get me out of these heels." I began pulling her with me for a change.

"Did I tell you I'm proud of you for wearing them all day?" She teased me.

"It'll never happen again." I sassed back despite the butterflies that were growing in my belly.

 **Yay! Two updates in two days! Take it as a thank you for being so patient with me as I pull you on this ride.**

 **Bella's subconscious became significantly less "sub" this chapter. I do inner monologue a little differently than a lot of writers. This type of dialogue is going to become even more common place as Bella and Edward's relationship take place. Right now, Bella isn't ready to share any detail about their encounters with anyone – especially because of the relationships her closest friends have with Edward. So, when she digests this, she is her only confident. If any of that confuses any of you, I'll clarify that Inner Bella's (IB as I call her ~ I also kind of think of her as the cartoon Lizzie from Lizzie MacGuire) dialogue is always in italics and I try to make separate paragraphs with Bella's responses to IB. Would it be easier if I did something special with Bella's responses to IB? Maybe an underline or something? Let me know what you guys think**

 **Love you all,**

 **LS**


	7. Chapter 7

**My darlings-**

 **I am so incredibly sorry I have left you hanging for these many weeks. I have written and re-written multiple chapters for this story and ended up scrapping them all because none felt real. I've told most of you in different conversations, that I'm writing this story as a way to introduce life into these characters. I want the flex the muscles in my mind that don't need or want to escape from reality and delve into a land of happily ever afters. Many of you have expressed serious distress with the way Bella and Edward are handling their relationship and I tried out many different avenues... but I had to go with my gut. These next chapters will answer *most* of the questions I've received since the beginning of this fic. Some of you are not going to like it, but I hope you stick with me while I try to navigate through some painfully real moments life can throw at us.**

I changed my outfit for the third time. Somehow, I decided that Rose and Alice wouldn't realize my nerves if I quarantined my odd behavior to the bathroom. They were lounging on my bed in leggings and loose fitting C.E. t-shirts - carefree. They insisted it was going to be a relaxing evening at the Cullen's but I was reluctant to follow their comfortable lead. Alice even showed me the text from Esme that demanded that I bring no food or drinks and dress for a fireside dinner to celebrate.

My heart warmed at the message. Esme learned very quickly that if I was ever going to agree to an event _in my honor_ (which was not likely), that it needed to be as casual and not about me as possible. When you are adopted into the Cullen Clan, you get celebrated far more than you've ever been. The Swans are a grunt and a pat on the back kind of crew and although Rose and Alice were outraged at my lack of birthday parties, I was more than satisfied to fly below the special occasion radar. I no longer had that luxury. However, their hugs were worth it and the look in Esme's eyes when I finally relented and agreed to let her dote on me was truly priceless.

That woman owns me.

 _She owns everyone._

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have the brotherly relationships that they have as a direct result of the mothering of Esme Cullen. She worked tirelessly for their entire lives to fill them with every virtue any three men could possess and love for family above all else. Rose and I joke that she would be the ideal wife of a mafia don. She keeps everyone focused at all times and with cookies on the damn table. She's a model housewife from the fifties and uses it to her best advantage. No one expects Susie Homemaker to grab them by the balls and demand respect the way Esme is capable of. She, much like Rose, taught me to deal with the interns that gave me a hard time once my closeness to the Cullens and other employees was made clear. She went to bat for me to Carlisle and her father while they were more active in the company my first year. The brothers and other employees fought for me to be welcomed back to the internship program for a second year, but during my first year, many interns spoke out in jealousy with attempts to get me dismissed early. She demanded that I be judged on my skill level and not the fuss other interns caused in their upset of my upward climb in C.E. They respected me because they respected her and I have witnessed this coverage on many occasions. No person is too small for Esme Cullen to see.

 _Hell hath no fury like Mama Cullen when she thinks one of her babies is being wronged._

"Isabella Swan, what the mother fuck are you doing in there?" Rose punctuated her yells with harsh knocks on my door.

I opened it, nervous of their reactions to the mess that resulted from my frantic outfit changing.

"What happened, Bells? You've been in there forever and it looks like your hamper exploded." Alice asked confused.

"Are you nervous to be going to the Cullen's since all this weird shit with you and Edward is going on?" _Rose never could beat around the bush._

My mouth opened and closed at least five times.

"Rose!" Alice hissed, "We said we were going to wait until this weekend to bring that up!"

"Bring what up?" I found my voice and tried to sound aloof.

"Don't try nonchalance, missy. You've been turning into mush whenever you see him or hear his name all day. And more than usual." Rose accused.

"More than usual?! I do not turn into mush ever," I pouted indignantly.

"Bull shit! We know you lied that morning. We know that when you drunkenly spilled your guts it was the truth. We know you love him and we've known the whole time."

Alice came to stand next to me and guided me to the bed after I failed to respond to Rose.

"Bella, you don't have to tell us anything. But just know, that we love you and Edward very much. You're both family. But, we will always protect you first." Alice reassured.

"We aren't going to judge you, B. You know how I struggled with my feelings for Emmett. You saw the turmoil I went through trying to push it all down. You don't have to say anything," Rose reiterated, "But you were there for me when I lost my shit and I'm going to be there for you."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I muttered weakly.

 _Listen, crazy. I think this is your chance to talk this through with someone that isn't you. Two someones that don't live in your head and think purely from your pussy nine times out of ten._

Ugh, I hate when you're right.

 _I'm you. So, we're both right. Just talk to them._

"We kissed." Alice gasped and I could practically hear Rose's eyes rolling.

"No shit, Belly. Who do you think made sure you had just enough time to get closer but not enough time to do anything more serious? Those idiots were too drunk to light a cigarette, let alone smoke a pack without prodding." Rose confessed haughtily.

"What? You knew this whole time?"

"Excuse me, we were planning an intervention and I would have appreciated to be on the same page." Alice pouted.

"Relax Allie, you aren't the last to know. The boys are clueless. I think Emmett's eyes would have bled at the sight after his overreactions that night." Rose laughed.

"Can we get back to what matters? You knew?" I yelled hysterically.

"Bella, I didn't want to embarrass you. I thought if you didn't want it, you would have come to me and we'd have a totally different intervention. Also, your usual mush at the sight of Edward became admiration and giddiness. You didn't look ready to melt into a puddle – you looked like a woman who was in charge of her feelings and her relationships. I love that look on you; I didn't want to scare it away."

I smiled in spite of myself. "I have been feeling that way. He makes me…He makes me feel strong. And not in that sappy way," I rushed to explain my statement, "Not in the way that I can't be strong without him; but he gives me the space to live out that strength. At least, I did feel that way." My light hearted announcement was short lived.

"What do you mean, honey?" Alice moved to hold my hand.

"He's married." I whispered.

I was met with silence.

"He has a wife. He has a daughter. I may be family, but I'm not a part of that family." My voice stayed quiet and the women that usually jumped at every opportunity to speak out said nothing.

"I can't give exact words to everything that Edward makes me feel. But I do know what I've felt in the last four days is just scratching the surface of what our lives would be together," I laughed humorlessly then, "But I'll never know what that's like. Because he already has a life with someone."

"Have you brought this up with Edward?" Alice asked gently, her hands still wrapped around mine.

I shook my head, "There's been no time." It didn't feel right to divulge our conversation in the conference room; too many intimate moments had been outed already. I didn't want anything more to be released from our bubble.

"I can't tell you what only Edward knows. I can't even tell you what Emmett knows. It isn't my story or information to share," My head snapped up to search Rose's eyes. They were steady and calm, "But I can urge you to talk to him about this." She nodded to me encouragingly.

"It is no secret how the family feels about Tanya," Alice chimed in softly. "Hell, even Esme can't stand the woman. However, with the way Edward vehemently defends her against us all, doesn't it seem like something would have to be happening for him to move forward in his obvious pursuit of you?"

"Obvious?" I questioned. _Ah, yes, the old, go-for-the-least-important-piece-of-info tactic._

"That's what you're holding on to?" Rose scoffed. _Same here, sister_.

"Isabella Marie. Please do not tell me you think this is a secret. You may turn into mush, but Edward is a puppy dog pining after bone whenever you enter a room." Alice giggles.

"Can we not mention Edward and dogs in the same sentence? I may not have yelled the way Emmett did, but that does not mean I didn't get too much information about Eddie that night." Rose shivered in almost fake disgust.

"Hey, speaking of that, Allie. We need to talk about this cat person business. I want to know about the lifestyle." I asked and Alice's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You never want to talk about my play time, Belly! This is so unexpected!" Alice clapped.

"That's probably because you call it play time, Al. I don't need to know any of this." Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I can totally see you tying Em up, Rosie Posie." I poked her side.

She smirked wickedly, "You don't need a playroom to tie someone up, ladies."

We squealed and the tension dissolved. I felt lighter having shared a little of the weight with the women that surrounded me. Pressure still built up around my heart, but it felt easier to manage. It honestly felt a little comfortable. Like I was embarking on a new adventure and was anticipating what was to come.

I wanted to lighten the mood a little further, "So, am I the only submissive in this room?"

Rose pushed me, "I'm not a dominatrix, Belly Beans. We just like to spice it up every now and again."

"I prefer Mistress." Alice sat up and straightened her hair. She got up from the bed and pulled both Rose and I with her. "But we can talk about that later." She winked.

"What we do need to talk about now, is how Bella looks perfect and should stop changing her outfits." Rose addressed Alice singularly.

"I agree, the girl has got to relax." Alice nodded.

"Those leggings make your ass look amazing and your top clings to all the right places. You look effortlessly sexy." Rose turned to me. I looked in the full body mirror on my wall at my body in plain back leggings and an olive green, ribbed, oversized tank top. I turned to the side to inspect the aforementioned ass.

 _She's right, we look hella good_.

I smiled softly as I thought of Edward watching my hips sway as I walked out to the fire pit they would all be circled around. I paused for a second, "One thing before we go."

"Hell no, you aren't going back in that bathroom." Rose shook her head and I smirked. I reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra, pulling it out from under my tank top. I looked in the mirror again and saw my nipples straining lightly through my top. It was going to be dark, but I knew if anyone was looking hard enough they'd be able to make out my nipples standing proudly as well as the barbells that went through each one. _Anyone. Yeah right, Edward is going to lose it._

"That's my girl." Rose smiled proudly.

"Let's go!" Alice cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

"IZZY-B!"

"THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED!"

Jasper and Emmett produced screams of joy that could have rivaled a banshee as Alice, Rose, and I made our way through the back door of the Cullen home. The men set off in a damn-near sprint towards the grill where Carlisle Cullen was serving burgers and chuckling at the antics of his _adult_ sons. The grill was placed in a custom paved area that sported a brick pizza oven and a beautiful outdoor dining table. The sun was setting but even in the dimming light the flowers that were placed neatly in beds around the patio looked radiant as ever.

"Ten bucks says Esme told them they couldn't eat until you got here." Alice said as we made our way to the yelling man-children. I began to laugh lightly when I felt warm hands clasp on the tops of my shoulders and warm breath ran down the back of my neck.

Lips brushed my ears, "We never do bet against Alice, love."

I inhaled quickly and my heart stuttered before picking up a rapid pace. I twisted in Edward's tight grip on instinct. Our eyes met and smirk sat upon the lips that had just been moving against my ear lobe. I flushed what I'm sure was a bright pink and watched as his lips began to move once more.

"Hmm. This is new." He spoke the words softly, almost to himself, but I was still able to catch them. Confused, I followed the line of his gaze to my chest. _OOOOH, new indeed, Eddie boy._

Proud that he had noticed, I pushed my chest out to emphasize my decision to forgo undergarments. I watched as his eyes grew to a deep jade and moved to scan the back yard. I was about to follow his line of sight once more when he abruptly pulled me into the house he had just walked out of. We stumbled, well, I stumbled, through the formal dining room and into the narrow corridor that led into the kitchen. I could hear Esme moving about, putting finishing touches on our meal, but all I could focus on was Edward and how close his body was to mine.

My back was flush against a wall but he was not quite flush against me. _And that should not be the case._ I was about to ask him what was wrong when his arm lifted and his hand moved towards me. His outstretched hand moved as though it was pushing through water; slow, calculated, and possibly with resistance. His index finger was slightly pointing out and I opened my mouth again to ask what was going on when it met my heated flesh. Edward's fingertip rested on my collar bone and it seemed that it was taking much concentration for him to keep it there. The warmth from just one small piece of his skin on mine was dizzying.

 _Imagine how hot we'd be if he was pressed against us_.

Edward took a deep breath and his finger pressed more firmly against my skin and started the path down the front of my body. I watched, with rapt attention, as the tip of the index finger on his right hand descended from my collar bone, to the center of my sternum and come to a full stop at the hem of my tank top. His eyes left his finger tip and rose to meet my own. I bit down onto my lip to stop myself from moaning. The look in his eyes was feral. We had barely even had contact with one another, but I was more turned on from this thirty second interaction than I had ever been from full on foreplay from another male.

Keeping our eyes locked on one another I felt his finger move slightly to the left and begin to trail down my tank top. When his finger met with the top of my breast, I yelped. Through the fabric, I yelped. He pulled his hand from me and placed each palm on my hips. He pushed his body on to mine and dug his fingers into my hips.

"Show me." He stated plainly.

I stared and waited for my brain to translate what my ears heard into an action I could perform. That took too long for Edward. His fingers curled deeper into my flesh.

"Show. Me." Edward punctuated his growl by pointing his gaze to my barely covered breasts.

I blushed in realization and cursed my arousal addled brain. I reached to the bottom of my tank top that rested above Edward's grip on my hips. I raised the garment over my head and attempted to steady my hands.

 _Oh yeah, Bella. Nothing sexier than a nervous wreck who shakes when removing clothing._

When the top was over my head, Edward wrenched it from my shaking hands and let it slip from his finger tips onto the floor next to us. A low hum emanated from deep in his throat as his eyes took in my form.

The need to cover my body from his gaze made my fingers twitch.

Ever aware of my movements and feelings, Edward laced his fingers between my own and raised my arms above my head. He looked deeply into my eyes as his nose traced my own.

"You will leave your arms there. I wish to see you for what you are without any nerves getting in the way." I nodded for fear of the whining mess that would be my voice if I attempted to speak.

In a moment of melt-worthy tenderness, Edward placed a gentle kiss to my nose before taking half a step away from my body.

Instincts I didn't know I had took over and before I could comprehend what was happening I heard a whimper escape my lips. His eyes snapped back to my own and he chuckled softly.

"Worry not, pet. I'm not leaving you. I just wish to see you better." Edward's words reassured any deep seeded anxiety and he resumed taking in my exposed body.

His eyes trailed from my face to the expanse of my chest. _Expanse is a damn good word._ I blushed at the realization that he most likely had no idea of the endowment I carried on my chest. I constantly wore minimizing bras to work and high necked tops and dresses to keep any and all attention from my body. Cullen Enterprises was not the place to flaunt what nature bestowed upon you.

Edward regarded by breasts once more after he had taken in my hips, waist, and legging covered legs. The tenderness that was present as he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose evaporated before my eyes. The look of deep need and primal desire overtook his features. Completely enamored by the beauty that was Edward's lust for me ( _ME_!), I didn't notice his palms moving to cover each breast until they grazed my nipples. I sucked in a deep breath and shuddered as he wasted no time to add pressure. His fingers moved to tweak and pinch my nipples into stiff peaks. Each touch created sharp sparks of pleasure to travel down my belly and settle between my legs. Just as I was adapting to this new sensation, Edward's head ducked down and my right nipple was captured between his lips and then his teeth. I must have squeaked a little louder than he was comfortable with, given our close proximity to others, because his hand left my left breast and covered my mouth.

An hour earlier, if Alice or Rose had been asking me what I liked and disliked sexually I would have said any pressure to my mouth or throat was a no go. Right now, however, I found myself using every ounce of strength to not scream out against this man's hand while also trying to keep from sliding down the wall. Pleasure was overwhelming my body and my knees shook from the pressure.

The hand that was not pressed against my mouth moved to the front of my leggings. My feet automatically spread and my hips surged forward to make my pussy available to Edward. I was sure that my arousal was at the highest peak I had ever experienced, but any place that could be occupied by insecurity was taken over by an overwhelming need to present all of myself to this man. Edward hummed in deep approval of my subconscious obedience, "Can you cum this way?" He asked, breath hot and ragged against my ear.

I thought for a second. I had never cum without direct contact to my clit before. Or without my vibrator. Could I cum now? _Ha! What the fuck kind of question is that?! Edward Sex God Cullen is pinching your nipples and finger fucking you through your leggings. Your legs are fucking shaking. Yes, you can cum like this._

I nod, not being able to make any noise inside and outside of my mind. Edward thruster his denim covered cock against my hip and I pressed myself tighter to him. "That's MY good pet," he crooned in my ear, "You will ask before you cum. And I have every right to say no and you have no right to cum without my permission. Do you understand?"

I'm sorry, what? I can't control that? What? _You're about to learn._

I think inner Bella has lived in this world for much longer than either of us every anticipated.

I felt Edward bite down on my ear lobe right as be pinched one of nipples and my knees buckled. "I asked you a question, pet."

"Yes, yes, yes, I understand."

"Yes, what?" _Yes, what?_

"Yes, Sir." _Where the fuck did that come from?_

"That's my good girl." And with that he bit down on my ear once more and began to rub my body with new vigor. A sound I have truly never heard from and still maintain that it could not have come from me, echoed through the room. Edward slammed his palm over my mouth once more and moved us farther from the kitchen into Carlisle's study. He pushed my body into a leather chair and leaned imposingly over my body. The change of angle, the very physical reminder of the power dynamic here, combined with the feeling of Edward Cullen's teeth grazing my nipple repeatedly had me begging for release.

"Please, please, please," I chanted desperately.

"Please _what_? What do you need, pet?" He answered me with a deep hum and pressed harder into my body.

"Please let me cum, Sir. Please let me cum." I was practically weeping and my body was shaking with need. But there was no embarrassment in this space.

"You may cum, Pet."

And the flood gates were released.

 _Quite literally._

He growled deeply into my chest as I felt, and I'm sure he felt, my cum seep from my body and into my leggings.

We sat there, my body jelly, and Edward lazily kissing around my torso. He reached my sides and my body came to life as a squeal pealed from my throat.

"Is my girl ticklish?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face. His fingers replaced his mouth and although my body was squirming and gasping for breath, I felt like his words looped in my head and placed a goofy grin on my lips. _His girl_. That was an interesting turn of events.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my beautiful and faithful daisies! I am BLOWN away by the love I have gotten from you all since I've started posting again! I'm sorry I haven't been doing notes, I just get so pumped to give you guys more that I forget to tell you hi and thanks.**

 **I know some (a lot) of you are wondering what the hell is going on and are… very mad. I'm going to keep begging you to stick around! I'm also gonna keep stressing that the purpose of this fic is to no only entertain myself and all of you but also to write a story that isn't a fairy tale because sometimes fairy tales can't happen! Sooooo, enjoy this new chapter! It's a little fluffy but we get some insight into who Bella is and a dose of reality.**

 **Very obviously, I own nothing.**

Edward and I made our way outside with the solid excuse of a private congratulations from boss to employee in the sitting room. Solid meaning that everyone except Rose and Alice thought anything about it and that Edward had no idea that Rose and Alice thought anything about it. The evening continued in somewhat of a mild manner. Emmett and Jasper picked on Edward, Edward tackled them both. Rose and Alice made chit chat with each other and Carlisle and Esme fussed over us all. Towards the end of the night, when the s'mores ingredients came out from wherever they had been hidden from Jasper and Emmett, Carlisle held up a hard cider and announced it was time for a toast.

I tried to suppress my urge to protest. "Bella, please stop looking at Carlisle like he's going to announce who he's sacrificing to the fire."

 _OOOh. Mama Cullen got youuuuu._

"Sorry Esme." I ducked my head.

"This will be short Bells, I promise." Carlisle reassured and quickly got into founder of the company mode. "When we first started the internship program I hated it so much."

"Dad, Jesus Christ." Jasper groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face.

"Will anyone let me say anything anymore?" Carlisle threw his arms up into the air.

"Honey, why don't you skip to the part where you tell Bella she did a good job." Esme suggests with a pat to his knee.

"I was leading up to that! Whatever, since no one wants to hear my introduction, I'll skip to the conclusion. Bella, Belly B, Hells Bells, Baby B-"

"Dad, holy shit. We all know her nicknames." Emmett yells across the flames.

"Emmett just because you can't handle seeing chocolate and not shoving it directly down your throat doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to hear what your Dad has to say to our Bella. Ya know, because this is all about her and everything." Alice cuts eyes to Emmett clutching the chocolate and marshmallows.

"Thank you, Alice. I would also like to point out we'd be done by now if you'd all stop interrupting me," He paused dramatically as if to dare someone else to say something, "So Bella. From the moment you entered our program that first summer, as one of our youngest interns ever, you surpassed every expectation anyone had for you. You raised the bar for our entire program. Just as Edward said in his introduction of you, we all looked for a way to get you back and here to stay. Even then, even when we knew an incredibly talented professional had walked through our doors, we had no clue how important you'd become; To C.E and to this family. I'd never try to encroach on your family's territory, but I truly view you as my daughter and I am so proud of you."

 _Wow I don't think I've ever heard this group this quiet._

 _Okay seriously, go hug him._

Can't argue there.

I got up from my seat and walked to where Carlisle was standing looking just as proud as he said he was and I wrapped my arms around him. I knew I was emotional but I had no idea I had begun to cry until Carlisle walked us over to the patio closer to the house. We sat next to each other on a step and listened to fire crackle a few feet away. That was one of my favorite things about Carlisle, he never expected me to say anything.

"When my Dad died I thought my world was going to end. I had been so excited about this internship but couldn't even think of accomplishing anything without being able to call home and tell him about it. My uncle practically forced me through the front doors of C.E. It's so silly to think of everything I would have lost if I let that grief consume me so deeply. Not just because I'm about to make some good money from you schmucks," I nudged Carlisle and he chuckled, squeezing me, "My life would be empty without you all. You aren't my bosses or my friends, you're family."

Carlisle sighed and dropped a kiss to my forehead. We sat in silence until we heard Edward screaming at Jasper to give him his phone back.

"Let's go settle the zoo." I laughed and rose with Carlisle.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked with my hand resting on my cocked hip.

"Eddie keeps fighting with the devil over text and if he doesn't quit answering her, he's gonna go bald in the next thirty minutes."

Edward immediately pulled his hands from his hair and grumbled towards Jasper, "Bella has no right to know what I'm texting about and neither do any of you." He snatched his phone and stalked into the house.

Everyone else moved on as this was common place for Cullen family gatherings. Emmet mumbled something about hating Tanya, Esme told everyone to mind their business, and the festivities continued. However, this time I was stuck.

 _Forgot Tanya existed, didn't ya?_

 _Oh yeah, you did._

 _You're mostly upset because he yelled about you knowing about his texts though, aren't you? God we're messed up._

Yeah, I am.

"Bella, it's pretty late and we have to go in early tomorrow, do you want to head out?" Sometime while I was wallowing with myself, Rose had approached me. I moved to look her in the eyes and as I was telling her I was ready to go I could feel her evaluating my facial expression and body language.

 _Bitch is astute_.

We moved around to say our goodbyes, Emmet joined in after deciding to ride with us and stay at Rosalie's. Alice kissed Jasper and as we were walking away Esme asked us to wait, "Let me go get Edward! He'll want to say goodbye."

Before she could get to the back door, I stopped her, "He seemed really upset. He won't mind if he doesn't get to say goodnight, we'll all be at work tomorrow!" I tried to sound cheery and not at all irritated.

 _And failed._

Esme agreed, albeit looking very confused while doing so.

"I call cuddling with Belly!" Emmett yelled and practically dislocated my shoulder while pulling me into the car.

Once we were seated he pulled me into his side and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Ya know, Dad isn't the only one that thinks of you as family. You're my little sister and as your big brother I notice when you're upset." Oh god, does Emmett know? Did he figure it out? "That being said," he continued, not noticing I had stopped breathing, "you can't let Eddie's shitty marriage hurt your heart, too. I know you hate when people are sad and tend to take their sadness into you, but Edward and Tanya have too much sadness for them both. I don't want you to drown in that shit show, too." That made everything in me hurt. My heart cracked and I know my voice did too when I responded with a small thank you and a tight squeeze to my bear of a big brother.

When the car pulled up to my little apartment, I paused to say goodnight, "Every part of today was amazing. You guys are my whole heart."

Everyone smiled brightly and with a chorus of good nights and I love yous, I walked into my apartment and hoped sleep would come quickly.

 **See you soon, dolls! As always, review! LS**


	10. Chapter 10

**EVERYONE! Wow. Life has really gotten a head of me. Jeez Louise. I've been writing non-stop, though the issue is that I have so many ideas they all come out at once and there's little to no story… I call it a writer's flood. Thankfully, I have flood insurance and I've been able to get everything back together. Fellow Lost Ones, I give you: Chapter 10!**

 **As per ush, I own nothing.**

It didn't come. Sleep, I mean. I tossed and turned and fought to keep the expression of anger on Edward's face out of my head.

 _That asshat is ruining our beauty sleep and our neck with all this whiplash._

In the span of four days I had gone from thinking Edward thought I was a kid-sister, to basically fucking him, to straight confusion as to what we were. I thought after the conversation in the conference room that we had come to somewhat of a conclusion. I thought that we were going to try. Or that I was at least going to tell him I wanted to try.

 _The orgasm he gave you mere feet away from his family definitely enforced these ideas_.

I huffed in frustration.

Today was the first day of my first full time job. I wasn't supposed to be worrying about whether my boss _like_ liked me or if he thought I was a mistake. I had ideas and project proposals to both present and create. I had a team I was part of and I couldn't have my mind on anything but those tasks.

I looked in the mirror as I brushed my hair and saw the signs of a sleepless night flashing bright neon underneath my eyes. Reaching under my sink, I pulled out the makeup Rose and Alice had bought me over the last year and tried to figure out how to use it.

 _Why do we never listen to them?_

Almost thirty minutes later, my face felt like I had spackle caked on but the stress and tiredness were erased from my features. A brief glance at my watch told me coffee was out of the question and I flew out the door to walk to the short distance to Cullen Enterprises. As I flashed my brand new employee badge at Scott, our security guard, he gave me a bright smile and said, "I guess you're Miss Swan now, huh?"

I smirked and replied, "Scott! I'll always be Bella to you!" We chuckled lightly before I turned and made my way to the elevators.

"Belly!" I heard a familiar bellow followed with short clips of high heels.

"Emmett, please stop yelling in the lobby. You're supposed to be the boss." I heard Rose admonish as I stepped into the elevator, hitting the "hold door" button.

The couple made their way to me and when the door closed Emmett turned to us, "Am I allowed to be myself now, ladies?"

"No." Rose and I chorused together.

"Bella," Rose sang with mischief in her tone, "You and that security guard seemed awfully friendly," her eyebrows wagged suggestively.

"Rose, his name is Scott. You know his name is Scott. I know you know his name because I've introduced you to him at least three times as my friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, that boy is not your friend. That boy wants to fuck you at the very least and marry you at the very most."

"He's not a boy Rosalie. Scott is like 34."

"So? Older men are way more fun," she had a smirk on her face that I wanted to wipe off.

I basically growled at her and turned to face front; effectively ending the conversation

Emmett frowned and chose to ignore us. "Belly, are you nervous for the big meeting today?"

 _Um, excuse me?_

"Big meeting, Em?" My heart fell to my stomach; what had I forgotten?

"With Jazz, Eddie, and me? The shareholders are Skyping in to hear about your ideas on the social media campaign." Emmett had a nervous tone to his voice that truly shocked me.

"Oh! No of course I didn't forget. I guess I'm just not looking at it as a 'big meeting,' Emmett and Rose looked puzzled, "Well, I've already presented it to Rose, Alice, and you and your brothers. Hell, I presented it to your dad and grandpa Cullen at the Fourth of July party. Plus, its a department presentation with Alice, Rose and me. It's not as though I'm alone or that I've never done this before."

"Huh."

"Emmett, why are you so worried?"

"The shareholders scare me. They're like Sith Lords or some shit." Emmett emphasized his feelings with a shiver.

"He's just a big baby. I'm not worried either and I'm so glad you aren't. Nerves mean mistakes." I giggled as I remembered the first time she did a presentation in front of Jasper. That was the exact thing I said to her and Alice as they were both uncharacteristically stressed.

"I think you're both way too calm. But whatever, see you later." Em shrugged and walked onto his floor but not before blowing kisses to us both and skipping away.

I shook my head and turned to Rose, "Are you really as calm as you say?"

"I really am, Bells. We got this," her resolve was set and I was so proud, "the question is are you nervous to see Edward."

My heart started to race and pound against my rib cage. I was sure she could hear it as I struggled to form words.

"No. Why would I be nervous?"

"Bella. Density doesn't suit you."

 _Well, nosey-ness doesn't suit you, bitch._

"Rose, I just…" I took a deep breathe to collect my thoughts, "nervous isn't the right word, I guess. He has given me so many weird signals and I thought our next conversation was going to be him telling me he was leaving Tanya b-"

"That still might be the case, B! You heard Jazz! They were fighting last night," Rose interrupted.

"Yes, they were fighting. But they're always fighting. The difference was that he was angry that I knew they were fighting. He was angry that his private life was brought up in front of me. That seems like the opposite of wanting to be involved romantically."

"So, how do you feel then?"

 _Yeah...How do you feel?_

How do I feel?

How do I feel?

I bit my lip as the realization came to me.

"I'm angry."

The doors to the elevator opened, I squared my shoulders and headed straight for my office to prepare for my first presentation.

And face to face meeting with Edward.

I found my office door unlocked and was genuinely confused until I saw a Pixie shaped silhouette behind the frosted glass. She swung the door open and yelled, "Surprise!"

I walked into my office to see that Alice had placed decorations all over. There were art prints on the wall as well as photos of everyone I loved. My degree was hung on the wall behind my desk, right above my desk chair. "How the heck did you get my diploma you sneak?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to give her a squeeze while taking everything in. A coffee maker sat on a small bar cart in the corner with cups and various flavoring options. There was a bookshelf that the sneaky pixie had filled with copies of my presentations and client accounts.

"I have a key to your apartment!" She grinned.

I opened my mouth to ask how the hell she got that but thought better of it.

 _It's better we don't know the all powerful Pixie's ways._

I rushed towards the coffee, "You are a lifesaver! I had no time for coffee this morning and I wasn't about to buy the mud they have in the shop downstairs."

"I bet you didn't have time with all the makeup you have on. You hate makeup. Why today?" Allie was a suspicious person by nature.

 _Especially when you do something you have recently called offensive and stupid._

"Oh well.. ya know.. new job, new me."

 _That was pathetic._

"We certainly don't want a new Bella." I whipped around.

Oh fuck me.

 _Yes, please, fuck me. On my desk._

There he was. In all his hypnotizing glory. My face flushed as I took Edward in. The charcoal grey suit he wore hugged his body and the deep blue tie screamed sophistication. I hoped the blush that crept up my neck was covered by all this makeup.

"You're turning bright red, B. I hope I didn't scare you too badly." Edward's words were sincere but his eyes said something completely different.

Interestingly enough, my blush wasn't from being startled. Nor was it from attraction.

 _Well, that's not entirely true._

 _Okay_ , I was partially blushing from attraction. However, the strawberry hue frequently showed when my irritation was building and Edward showing up and speaking to me like nothing happened ensured my agitation.

"You didn't, no worries." My coffee finished brewing and after adding sugar I went to start up my computer. "I was just about to ask Alice if she had time to go over a new project I'm working on before we met with Rose to go over the presentation for the shareholders' meeting. Did you need something or can we get to that?" My tone was curt and I inwardly cringed at the slight air of disrespect.

 _New job, new me only works if you have a job._

Edward's eyebrows shot up for just a second before his calm and collected mask fell back into place, "I suppose that's fine. I will need to meet with at some point today to go over your intern evaluations and ideas on how to proceed as new coordinator."

"Oh, well I figured I would just email my report. I created a rubric for evaluation and then wrote short comments that would serve as my recommendations for how to proceed with the interns I left high marks for. I also have an outline of what I'd like to accomplish in the next two weeks as coordinator. So, if you still want a meeting after going over those things, I'd be glad to. I just don't want to take up your time unnecessarily." That sounded better right?

 _Well, that sour look on his face tells me he did not think so._

"You're efficiency never ceases to amaze me, Miss Swan. Yes, that works fine. Have a good day."

 _Woah. Back to Miss Swan._

I felt like I couldn't breathe as regret washed over me. Why am I mad at him? Why am I acting so hysterical?

 _Okay 1950's stepford wife. Snap the fuck out of it. He was an ass. We're treating him the way we treat asses with a tad more respect because of the whole boss thing._

The door clicked closed and it was just Alice and I once again. She looked like someone had glued her to the wall. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. She looked like she had just watched a train wreck.

 _I feel like we are a train wreck._

"Alice?" I asked weakly. I just needed her to say something.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she burst out laughing.

 _What the fuck._

"Oh. My. God," was all I could make out between her gasps and loud laughs.

"Bella," she started as she clutched her stomach, calming down, "I have never, in the year that I've known you, heard you speak to someone like that. I don't think anyone has. More importantly, I don't think anyone has ever spoken to Edward like that! Oh gosh it was amazing. His face! Your face! I have no idea where that came from and trust me, I will be asking, but oh my gosh!" My head spun with the crash of adrenaline and the speed of her words rushing at me.

I held my head in my hands before I planted my face into my desk, "Oh that was so bad. It was so bad, Allie. I'm going to lose my job! Who talks to their boss like that? On their first day?"

"I guess the person who kisses her boss."

She was so nonchalant I thought I heard her wrong at first.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed. "Don't say that out loud!"

"Bella, I'm sorry but really. Nothing about your relationship with him is typical."

"At work it has to be though! It has to be because I can't be the girl who goes around kissing married men. I certainly can't be the girl who kisses married bosses!" My breath was starting to come in shorter and shorter bursts. Tears brimmed my eyes, "And all this risk was probably all for nothing. If we meet face to face he's going to tell me everything was a mistake. That we are a mistake. That I'm a mistake." One tear fell, "I can't be his mistake, Alice. I can't." Against all my efforts, I began to cry.

"Okay, okay, okay," Alice rushed to my side. She bent down next to my desk so she could see my face in my odd position. "Hey, you are never a mistake. You followed your heart. If Edward decides he doesn't want to move forward it changes nothing about your standing at C.E., the love this family has for you, or your worth as a friend and romantic partner. If you decide after this that you don't want to keep seeing where this thing with Edward could go. If you don't want to see if he's leaving Tanya. Hell, if you don't want to ever speak to him outside of work, nothing changes. Can you repeat that to me?"

"Honestly, Alice you just said so many things and there's no way I could repeat it back to you!" I sniffled.

"No, sweet girl, I mean the nothing changes part." Alice rubbed my back.

"Oh."

"Well, go on, say it."

"Nothing changes."

"Okay, now sit up and say it."

I brought myself up to a fully seated position and looked at my dear friend, "Nothing changes."

Alice gave me a bright smile as she stood. Placing a hand on my shoulder she said, "That's my girl. Now, let me go get my makeup really quickly and fix this mess."

"Please don't call my face a mess." I sighed. "I tried my best."

"I know you did, sweetie," she said and patted my head.

"Don't patronize me."

"Don't do your makeup unsupervised," she sassed lightly and then she flitted out of the office in search of her bag.

 _She isn't wrong. We look so weird._


End file.
